Amor tras el Accidente
by Kazemaru-aditics
Summary: Las vacaciones no son presisamente color de rosa, más cuando un terrible accidente se hace presente, aunque el amor puede ser una de las mejores curas...*YAOI* nuevo summary aunque un summary igual de pesimo TwT,  cap 16 resubido!  aunque diferente xP
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Soy nueva Jejeje espero que les guste y que no la riegue :p… bueno espero que la disfruten ^^!

Discrimer: Inazuma no me pertenece (lamentablemente no 7.7), le pertenece Level-5

Amor tras el Accidente

Cap.1: Camino a la playa

*pip-pip-pi* sonaba un pequeño despertador intentando despertar a Ryuuji Midorikawa un joven de 17 años(n/a:no lo describo ya que sabemos como es jejejeje) que dormía entre un montón de sabanas y colchas que cubrían aquel cuerpo joven…una mano salió del embrollo de sabanas en dirección del despertador fallando en el intento, llegando a enfurecerse y tirar todo lo que se encontraba en la mesita de noche haciendo que el despertador saliera volando llegando a impactarse al suelo y rompiéndose por el impacto

-Maldita cosa- gruñía enojado levantándose de su pequeña cama esquivo algunas cosas que se encontraban en todas las partes de su cuarto se dirigió hasta su baño jalando una toalla en el camino pero antes de llegar a siquiera tocar el picaporte de la puerta de su baño su puerta llego a abrirse estrepitosamente llegando a mostrar a un hermoso y enojado joven de 17 años llamado Ichirouta Kazemaru

-oye llevo como llamándote hace media hora-decía un colérico peliazul

-oye pero si aun asi es temprano-decia aun adormilado midorikawa

-pero si ya son las 10 de la mañana!-grito furioso kazemaru arrojándole su ropa limpia a la cara del sorprendido chico peliverde- areglate tienes 10 minutos…-decia resignando pero antes que el otro chico respondiera volvió a hablar-además no creo que quieras que las chicas acosen a "tu vampiro"-sonriendo maliciosamente al saber que midorikawa era muy celoso en que su "amigo" hiroto sea muy popular entre las chicas asi ni bien termino la oración el peliverde fruncía su seño enojado

-en 5 minutos salimos de la casa!...-decia entrando al cuarto de baño –más les vale que estén listos cuando salga!-grito ya dentro del baño ya empezándose a bañar

-jejejeje no entiendo porque no te le declaras-decia el peliazul saliendo del cuarto de su amigo sonriendo y dirigiéndose hasta la cocina

-oigan ya casi nos vamos el celoso de mido-chan ya se está arreglando-le explicaba mientras se sentaba en la mesa que se encontraba ocupada por sus otros 3 amigos que se encontraban comiendo

-valla tan temprano y ese helado parlante ya esta celoso-decia fuusuke suzuno un chico de 17 años al igual que todos sus demás amigos en aquella mesa

-YA TE OI CUBO DE HIELO!-se oía un grito desde el segundo piso de aquella casa en donde Vivian solo aquellos 5 chicos

-esa es la intención-subió la voz suzuno sin necesidad de gritar, luego de un rato se oyó como alguien bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad y se dirigía hasta la cocina

-mejor cállate-gruño enojado un chico ya cambiado y aseado, con el cabello a medio peinar

-vamos chicos no peleen-decia uno de los otros chicos sentados en aquella mesa con el nombre de Yuuki Tachimukai mientras intentaba que midorikawa no le lanzara su peine a la cabeza de suzuno mientras que este lo ignoraba olímpicamente y seguía comiendo como si nada pasara

-oigan mejor terminamos y nos vamos ya se nos esta haciendo tarde-dijo el ultimo chico que se encontraba en la mesa, Shiro Fubuki, mientra intentaba relajar el ambiente

-eh? Pero si ya casi son las 11 y nos quedamos de reunir a las 9!-gritaba desesperado midorikawa mientras intentaba desenredarse su larga melena

-pero si apenas son las 9 menos cinco-decia fubuki confundido pero nadie se dio cuenta como un peliazul escapaba de la cocina hacia su cuarto

-KAZEMARU!-gritaba mientras que se dirigia hacia el cuarto del mencionaba e intentaba arrancar aquella puerta que le impedia matar a su "querido" amigo, mientras los otros chicos terminaban su comida e intentaban calmar al furioso ojinegro que se lamentaba por levantarse tan temprano

-oigan ya son las 9-decia suzuno el único que estaba observando como todos hacían algo-mejor apúrense que no quiero que el tonto de nagumo me este fregando todo el camino-termino marchándose hacia la salida solo pero no tuvo que esperar mucha ya que ni bien había terminado la oración vio como sus amigos salían corriendo hacia la salida de su casa jalando todo lo que necesitaban

-"que bueno que las maletas ya se llevaron a la caravana"-pensaba suzuno suspirando mientras jalaba sus cosas y salía de la casa ya abandonada por sus amigos hace pocos segundos

-APURATE HIELITO QUE YA ES TARDE!-grito el peliverde ya cerca del lugar en donde la caravana relámpago los iría a recoger para llevarlos a sus ya merecidas vacaciones (n/a:el entrenador los explota mucho jajaja)-SI NO TE APURAS TE SENTARAS CON KABEYAMA!-termino de gritar mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo a la banca que se encontraba cerca del lugar en donde los recogerían todos los demás

-cállate estoy cerca como para que me grites en el oído, que yo sepa los helados no hablan pero por lo que veo hasta gritan-decia sentándose al lado de tachimukai en la inmensa banca en donde todos ya se encontraban sentados

-que dijiste-decia parándose enojado con el puño a la altura de su rostro

-vamos chicos no se peleen…otra vez-decia suspirando kazemaru parándose igual-además miren ahí viene la caravana-decia señalando como su transporte se acercaba para recogerlos

-HOLA KAZEMARU!- grito un eufórico Mamoru Endo desde una de las ventanas de la caravana haciendo sonrojar al peliazul mientras los otros aguantaban la risa por ver la cara de su amigo, luego de unos momentos la caravana se detuvo enfrente de los 5 ukes

Lalalalalalalalalalala..x.x.x.x.x.….XD!

-espero que disfruten sus vacaciones-les dijo el entrenador Fudou Kudou serio mientras que los recién subidos se acomodaban en donde pudieran -cuando regresen de sus vacaciones van a entrenar al triple!-decia completamente serio y enojado por dejase influenciar por su hija y sus jugadores para que les permitiera irse de viaje a la playa

-ah?-decian todos asustados e imaginándose como el entrenador los ponía a entrenar hasta desmayarse

-pe-pero entrenador no cree que exagera-decia un nervioso chico de 16 años de nombre Utsunami Toramaru pero su respuesta solo fue respondida por los serios ojos del entrenador sobre su persona haciéndolo temblar ligeramente por la presión de esa mirada

-entrenador cuanto tiempo tendremos de vacaciones?- pregunto Yuuto Kido intentando que toramaru intentara salir de su nuevo trauma

-Pues a decir verdad no tengo aun definido cuanto tiempo…pero por lo que no hay muchos enfrentamientos, yo diría que mucho-decia suspirando el entrenador mientres escuchaba como todos gritaban alegres luego de muchas indicaciones de comportarse y no huir del campamento, la caravana empezó a andar hacia su objetivo..la playa

-GENIAL! TODOS VAMOS A SURFEAR!-le decía a su compañero de asiento un emocionado chico el mayor de todos los de inazuma que contaba con 18 años llamado Youske tsunami

-jejeje tsunami-san creo que no todos podemos surfear..bueno al menos yo no puedo-decia un sonrojado tachumukai llegando a susurrar lo ultimo esperando que el rey del mar no lo hubiera oído

-eh? No sabes nadar?-practicamente le grito un sorprendido moreno sentándose al lado del pobre chico que empezaba a competir con el cabello de hiroto

-Pues me da algo de..mi-miedo-decia muy sonrojado tachumukai por la cercanía de su amor platónico y la pena que le daba decir que le tenía miedo hacer algo así

-miedo?-susurro sorprendido alejándose un poco de al lado del segundo portero de inazuma luego de un rato en donde el castaño empezó a preguntarse si el surfista se encontraba bien pero viendo como el chico estaba muy serio decidió armarse de valor y preguntarle…

-tsu-tsunami-san se encuentra bien?-pregunto tímidamente acercándose al chico pero al no obtener respuesta decidió acercarse para cerciorarse si no es que acaso el chico dormía con los ojos abiertos ya que llevaba como 10 minutos con la mismo posición pero ni bien logro acercarse a ver el rostro del surfista sintió como el moreno tomaba con ambas manos el rostro de yuuki haciéndolo sonrojar violentamente

-ya se como podemos solucionarlo-decia alegre tsunami mientras acercaba más su rostro al del portero llegando a que ambas narices se llegaran a rozar

-eh? Qu-que co-cosa?-pregunto hipnotizado el ojiazul al perderse en aquellos hermosos ojos negros que poseía el amor de su vida

-pues está claro-decia acercando mas el rostro de tachimukai pero antes de que el sueño del pequeño portero de besar a tsunami se cumpliera sintió como el moreno cambiaba la dirección de su rostro llegando a sentir la cálida respiración de tsunami en su oído-pues pasare todas las vacaciones contigo-le susurro al oído del ya muy sonrojado, hipnotizado y hasta mareado portero

-en-enserio?-susurro tachumukai sin poder llegar a despertar de su transe pero aun consiente para poder oír y responder a lo que le decía su adorado surfista pero el transe no duro mucho tras que el moreno se separo completamente del portero y sonreía emocionado diciéndole algo que dejaría congelado al pobre castaño…

*Mientras unos sillones mas adelante con lika y midorikawa*

La situación que estaba experimentando midorikawa en ese momento era totalmente diferente a la hasta mágica situación en la que se encontraba tachimukai

-grrr- emitía el peliverde de sus rosados labios mientras maldecía a cierto chico que al parecer de él era horrible, feo(n/a: No es que me caiga mal el personaje es solo que no me cae muy bien que digamos, lo siento si a ustedes les agrade este personaje -.-U) e inoportuno chico de nombre Rouji Someoka

-"si tan solo ese tonto no se hubiera sentado con MI pelirojo yo estaría ahí y no con lika que no para de hablar de su "Darling"…ni siquiera sé quien es!"-prácticamente gritaba mentalmente insultando y maldiciendo a su suerte de no poder estar con Su hiroto y tener que soportar a la chica que al parecer ni siquiera tomaba aire para continuar hablando…

*mientras al lado del sillón de tachimukai y tsunami con kazemaru y endo*

-"ya me dio hambre"'pensaba lamentándose por haber ido a despertar a su amigo peliperde en vez de haber comido algo

/Garr/

Empezaba a gruñir el pobre estomago del peli azul haciendo sonrojar al peliazul mientras que su compañero de sillón sonreía tiernamente al ver a su querido amigo intentando cubrir su estomago con sus brazos para que nos se pudiera oír mas ese abochornante sonido

-jejejeje al parecer no comiste…o no te llenaste en el desayudo-mencionaba con una gran sonrisa el capitán de Inazuma Eleven, Endo Mamoru

-es que me costó mucho despertar a mido-chan-decia ya un rojo kazemaru desviando su rostro en dirección contraria a su amado capitán intentando que este no se diera cuenta de su ya muy notable sonrojo

-qué lindo te ves sonrojado-decia endo sin comprender bien las palabras que acababa de pronunciar, mientras kazemaru no cabia de la felicidad y vergüenza de que su amor platónico le allá dicho lindo

/Garr/

Volvió a gruñir el estomago del pobre chico ya más que avergonzado por todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, endo viendo y oyendo eso decidió ayudar el pequeño problemita del peliazul

-toma mi mamá me los dio por si me daba hambre en el camino-decia endo sacando de una mochilita que cargaba en sus piernas unos sandwiches pasándoselos a su compañero de sillón

-Eh?..No te pre-preocupes-intentaba decir un ya nervioso chico

-vamos no me rechaces…los sandwiches-decia endo haciendo un adorable a los ojos del peliazul un pequeño puchero

-está bien endo…gracias-decia tomando los sándwiches y empezándoselos a comer a la vista de su capitán mientras este sonreía y sacaba otro para que él se lo comiera…

*un sillón mas adelante con fubuki y goenji*

Se podía observar una tierna escena protagonizadas por Shuyya Goenji y Shiro Fubuki en la cual ambos se encontraban abrasados y tomados de la mano mientras dormían pacíficamente o eso intentaban en el pequeño asiento en donde se encontraban ambos…

*al lado del sillón de los dormidos con suzuno y nagumo*

-déjate de tontería y quítate de la ventana que ahí iba yo-decia une enojado peliplatido intentando quitar a Haruya Nagumo su amor platico que en esos momentos lo que más deseaba era quitarlo de al lado de el puesto de la ventana

-tu mismo lo dijiste, IBAS! Tiempo pasado, ahora voy yo-decia nagumo aferrándose como pudiera de la ventana para no ser lanzado por la ventana por su amigo cubito de hielo

-grr! Solo quiero sentarme cerca de la ventana-decia fríamente suzuno aunque llegando a hacer un pequeño puchero realmente adorable a la vista de cualquiera…más de el chico de fuego

-jejejeje haberlo dicho antes- sonrió pícaramente nagumo haciendo sudar frio a suzuno

-a qu-que te ref-refir…-pero antes de terminar sintió como nagumo se tiraba encima de su "amigo" asiéndolo sonrojar y mirarlo sorprendido por aquella acción tan…Repentina?

-si nos quedamos asi ninguno de los dos estará viendo por la ventana-decia abriendo la piernas de suzuno y llegándose a acomodar entre ellas llegando a poner a mil colores al alvino debajo de el

-que cr-crees que ha-haces estúpido?-medio le grito al pelirojo no quería que lo encontraran en una posición así de...Comprometedora

-vamos no te emociones que no te estoy intentando violar ni nada por el estilo-decia acomodándose más entre las piernas de su sonrojado "amigo"-a menos que tú quieras-decia sonriendo pervertida-mente sonrojando mas al pobre albino que ya tenía muy sonrojada su antes hasta pálido rostro, el pelirojo al ver como se sonrojaba e intentaba gritarle o hasta golpearlo decidió seguir antes que le terminara con un ojo morado-vamos no te pongas así solo me acomodo para que podamos dormir mejor en el transcurso del viaje-tras decir eso sintió como el cuerpo debajo de él se relajaba y su sonrojo disminuía pero sin desaparecer por completo-además me encanta tenerte así-termino de susurrarle al oído mientras le daba un ligero beso en el cuello de su amigo asiéndolo tensar y emitir un suspiro asiendo sonreír al pelirrojo y sonrojar al alvino…

-"este será un muy largo viaje…espero que nunca acabe"-pensaba acomodándose mejor entre el sillón y nagumo…que mejor que disfrutan aunque descontando la pena y vergüenza que sentía estar en una posición así, ese viaje empezaba a gustarle mucho…

Jejejeje al fin termine l cap 1 :D! bueno me costó un por inspirarme ya que mis tareas están matándome :p pero al fin me tome un tiempo para tomarme el valor de escribir esto!. ..Además quería aclarar que esta historia tratara principalmente de nuestros hermosos ukes y sus respectivos semes *o*! no creo que ponga a todos los de inazuma -.-U… además los demás aparecerán pero no todos por cierto son un poco mas secundarios…hay! Por siento tal vez ponga a kidoxfudo como una pareja secundaria principal (?) jajajaja pero aun no estoy segura…Dejen comentarios porfa!

Matta ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Primero que nada gracias por los reviews :D!...el accidente todavía no estará jejeje pero me voy acercando a la idea de como terminarlo …por cierto los chics ya llegaron a las cabañas de la playa pero el entrenador desapareció "misteriosamente" al igual que la entrenadora xD!

Discrimer: Inazuma no me pertenece (mis ahorros no son suficientes ni para un personaje del anime 7.7), le pertenece Level-5 

Cap.2: compañeros?…a desempacar!

-chicos la clasificación ya esta echa..-empezaba a explicar aki mientras los chicos (n/a: ya habían llegado a el sitio determinado en donde se veía cabañas grandes mientras eran rodeadas juntas por una muralla, cerca o cosa k deja las cabañas enceradas 8D! …las cabañas están cercadas dejándolas en un como gran campamento xD!) escuchaban atentos la explicación de la manager- aquí está la lista de cómo quedaron las habitaciones ya clasificadas-termino de explicar pegando la lista en el muro en donde Goenji se encontraba recostado, después de unos segundos todos se acercaron rápido a ver dónde y con quien estarían viviendo en las cabañas por 2 meses

Lalalalalalalalalalala..x.x.x.x.x.….XD!

LISTA!

'cabaña No.1'

Cuarto 1: Mamoru Endo X Ichirouta Kazemaru

Cuarto 2: Miyasaka

'Cabaña No. 2'

Cuarto 1: Kiyama Hiroto X Ryuuji Midorikawa

Cuarto 2: …

'Cabaña No. 3'

Cuarto 1: Jousuke Tsunami X Yuuki Tachimukai

Cuarto 2: Otomura

'Cabaña No. 4'

Cuarto 1: Akio Fudou X Yuuto Kido

Cuarto 2: Koujirou Genda X Jirou Sakuma

'Cabaña No.5'

Cuarto 1: Shuyya Goenji X Shiro Fubuki

Cuarto 2: Ryuugo Someoka

'Cabaña No. 6'

Cuarto 1: Haruya Nagumo X Fuusuke Suzuno

Cuarto 2: : Netsuha Natsuhiko (Nepper) X Atsuishi Shigeto (Heat)

'Cabaña No. 7'

Cuarto 1: Seiya Tobitaka X Utsunomiya Toramaru

Cuarto 2: Kazuya Ichinose X Domon

*Cabaña No. 8*

Cuarto 1: Megane X Kabeyama x Kogure X Kurimatsu

Cuarto 2: Afuro Terumi

Lalalalalalalalalalala..x.x.x.x.x.….XD!

-bueno chicos tomen todas sus cosas y se dirigen a sus cabañas y cuartos correspondientes a el medio día nos juntamos en el comedor el cual es la cabaña del centro-decia explicando kido un poco enojado porque sospechaba que no era casualidad como quedaron las habitaciones, más que él se haya quedado con el segundo estratega de Inazuma

-Está bien!-gritaron todos emocionados por el principio de sus ya tan anhelabas vacaciones

*Cabaña No.1*

-VALLA QUE GRANDE ESTA LA CABAÑA!-gritaba emocionado endo entrando a la no tan pequeña cabaña impresionándose por la hermosa sala y dejando todas sus cosas tiradas mientras salía corriendo como un niño pequeño a ver toda la cabaña completa

-Sí que se emociona jejejejeje-decia el defensa número 2 de Inazuma mientras se dirigía a las escaleras para poder ir a desempacar y darse un baño para relajarse

-jajajaja parece un pequeño-reía miyasaka siguiendo a su amigo al segundo nivel para poder desempacar sus cosas

-si-decia sonriendo viendo como endo salía corriendo de un lado para otro

-me pregunto si tendré compañero de habitación?-comentaba dudoso por el hecho de que en la lista decía que no tenía compañero pero según lo que le explico kido todavía faltaban algunas personas las cuales llegaban mañana en la tarde

-pues a decir verdad…-empezaba a hablar kazemaru igual de dudoso que su amigo-no sé si tendrás compañero-decia un poco insatisfecho por quedarse con la duda al igual que su amigo atleta

-me hubiera encantado que fueras tu-decia parándose en frente de su amigo ex atleta mientras agarraba su mano-pero eso se puede…arreglar-terminaba de hablar pausado acercando su labios a los de él shokeado kazemaru

-yo..yo..-decia un nervioso defensa intentando alejarse retrocediendo unos pasos hasta que sintió como la pared obstruía su escape, veía que los labios de miyasaka estaban ya casi encima de los suyos y lo único que puedo hacer es cerrar fuertemente sus ojos esperando como su primer beso era quitado por alguien al que no amaba…

*Cabaña No. 2*

-oye mido-chan creo que deberías desempacar antes de empezar a comer, además que dentro de poco iremos todos a comer-decia hiroto con una gotita en su cuello viendo como su amigo se preparaba algunos sándwiches y empezaban a devorárselos

-es que me quede dormido y no pude comer nada…-intentaba explicar mientras se comía como si no hubiera comido en semanas-que hambre tengo! Quieres?-pregunto el peliverde ofreciéndole un sándwich

-no muchas gracias-decia agarrando sus maletas y las de su amigo y dirigiéndose hacia las habitaciones del segundo nivel mientras su amigo lo seguía aun devorando los sándwiches

-mañana en la tarde sabremos si tendremos compañeros-le explicaba a ahora un sorprendido midorikawa mientras que este asentía

-bueno me alivia de que no sea haruya mi vecino, es lo único que me reconforta-decia terminando y entrando a la habitación que compartiría con hiroto por algún tiempo

-esto debe ser un error!-decia un sorprendido y sonrojado peliverde viendo un pequeñito problema en su habitación…

*Cabaña No.3*

-Ya no aguanto las ganas de ir a surfear!-gritaba emocionado tsunami entrando a la cabaña con sus cosas, su tabla y las cosas de tachimukai

-jejejeje tsunami-san gracias por traerme mis cosas-decia un sonrojado portero-n-no debió mol-molestarse-mocionaba mientras jugaba nerviosamente con su pulgares

-molestia?... PARA NADA!-gritaba subiendo las escaleras seguido del pequeño portero-bueno tus clases de natación comenzaran unas horas después de comer, no quiero que te vaya a dar un calambre-decia riéndose abriendo la habitación- mañana sabremos si tenemos compañeros, verdad?-pregunto un curioso sufista ya dentro de la habitación y colocando las cosas en el suelo, luego de unos momentos en donde no recibió alguna respuesta o algo volteo a ver al más pequeño viendo como este tenía una mirada sorprendida y un adorable sonrojo-tachi?-intento llamarlo pero aun sin tener respuesta de susodicho pero vio como no le quitaba la vista a algo así que decidió voltearse a ver que había dejado así ha tachimukai-oh?-pronuncio sorprendiéndose al igual que el castaño viendo la…

*Cabaña No.4*

-genial ya nos hacía falta unas merecidas vacaciones!-gritaba entrando emocionado sakuma

-"porque me ponen a vacacionar con ellos?"-se preguntaba genda empezando a subir las escales ignorando los gritos de sakuma y el hecho que sus "maravillosos" compañeros de cabaña aun no entraban

-porque rayos tengo que compartir habitación-susurraba un enojado kido entrando a la cabaña

-como si a mí me alegrara-le contestaba furioso fudou mientras subía las escaleras hacia las habitaciones

-OIGAN SUBAN ESOS ANIMOS-gritaba mientras se le tiraba encima a kido-por que esa cara kido-san?-decia prácticamente ronroneando

-Pues quien no la tendría así con un acosador como tu-decia un burlón fudou mientras reía y veía la expresión de querer matar de sakuma

-callate nadie pidió tu opinión-decia bajándose de kido y acercándose furioso a fudou

-pues dejame decirte que...-empezaba diciendo fudo acercándose a kido mientras que lo abrazaba posesivamente dejando atónitos a todos

-qu-que? explí-explícate-decia atónito y shokeado sakuma sin poder llegar a creérselo

-kido es M-Í-O-decia cargando a un atónito kido mientras que agarraba sus cosas y las del de googles y se dirigía hacia su respectiva habitación, entrando y cerrando con llave

-WOW! Eso si no me lo esperaba-decia desde dentro de la habitación llamando la tención de un traumado sakuma

-yo tampoco, quien diría que fudo pensaba que kido era de el-decia enojado entrando a la habitación en la cual viviría con Genda por algún tiempo

-ah?...naaa eso ya lo sabia-decia genda bajando sus maletas y empezaba a desempacar y guardar en un grande y hermoso ropero-me refería a eso-decia dándose la vuelta y señalando la cama

-que tiene?...AH?-grito al comprender que era lo que señalaba genda, como era posible que…

*Cabaña No.5*

-Que linda cabaña-decia sorprendido shiro por ver lo grande y linda cabaña

-sí, es muy linda-decia someoka mientras que entraba aliviado ya que no tendría que compartir habitación con el malvado de kogure ni con kabeyma, no podría soportar esos infernales ronquidos

-…-goenji evitando cualquier comunicación paso de largo para dirigirse a la habitación que compartía con el asesino de osos para darse un merecido baño

-baya goenji si que estas comunicativo-dijo burlesco someoka viendo como el no paraba su marcha lo cual lo hizo enojar por haberlo ignorado así-bueno shi-chan solo quedamos los dos…SOLOS-dijo con un doble sentido, de deseo de querer quedarse con el más pequeño y por las ganas de molestar al goleador de fuego

-eh?-susurro sonrojado por aquella mirada con la que lo veía someoka y por el diminutivo de su nombre, no pasaron de 10 segundos cuando vio como goenji paraba su andar hacia la habitación para voltearse y ver como el pelirosa estaba muy cerca de SU pequeño niño

-que pasa goenji? No ibas a bañarte?-le decía maliciosamente mientras abrazaba al pobre shiro mientras que este no entendía nada de lo que pasaba entre ellos

-pues si me voy a bañar…-decia enojado, pero después de un momento sus labios se curvaron al saber cómo enojar al moreno y hacerlo disfrutar más de lo normal-vamos Mi niño, que mejor que bañarnos juntos para ahorrar tiempo y agua-decia malicioso viendo como someoka se ponía rojo de lo enojado que estaba

-ah?-pronuncio fubuki más que rojo por aquella propuesta, pero no pudo llegar a pensar el porqué someoka estaba asi sino que sintió como unos fuertes brazos envolvían su pequeña cintura y era cargado hacia los baños privados de cada habitación…dejando a un furioso delantero en aquella hermosa sala….

*Cabaña No.6*

-AL FIN ME PODRE BAÑAR Y COMER ALGO DECENTE-gritaba un eufórico haruya mientras recordaba cómo por azares del destino el cereal se acabo y solo pudo comerse uno sándwich

-jejeje si que esta emocionado burn-sama-decia nepper sonriendo mientras veía como su ex capitán asentía mientras corría a la cocinita que se encontraba en la cabaña

-eres un exagerado-decia fríamente suzuno bajando sus maletas y cruzándose de brazos

-A QUIEN LE DICES EXAGERADO!-grito desde la cocina nagumo mientras que intentaba no enojarse y disfrutar bien su comida

-vamos chicos no se peleen tenemos que desempacar que solo nos queda muy poco tiempo para que todos nos reunamos en el comedor principal-decia heat intentando evitar alguna pelea ente los ex capitanes del instituto alien

-heat tiene razón, nagumo deja de estar comiéndote todo y vamos a desempacar-decia suzuno entrando a la cocina y llevándose a rastras al chico de fuego

-grjnrpie-intentaba reprochar pero tenía la boca llena de comida lo cual hacia que no se le entendiera nada

-no hable con la boca llena nagumo-san no vaya a ser que se ahogue-decia heat viendo como el chico se callaba de sus intentos de poder hablar por su propio bien

-suzuno-san creo que no debería jalar por las escaleras asi a burn-sama, el puede caminar perfectamente-decia preocupado y enojado (n/a: celoso xD!) nepper por ver a su ex capitán medio inconsciente por los constantes golpes que se daba por ser jalado por su amigo

-como sea-decia fríamente ignorando el hecho de que haruya ya se encontraba inconsciente por un golpe que se acababa de dar-mejor vallan ustedes dos a desempacar que como dijo heat antes…nos queda poco tiempo para ir al comedor principal-

-está bien-dijeron al juntos mientras bajaban las cosas de sus ex capitanes ya dentro de la habitación de el chico de fuego y de hielo

-gracias-susurroaliviado por ahorrarse las "palabrerías" pero aun diciendolo fríamente entrando a su habitación aun arrastrando a su amigo, soltándolo al ver sorprendido al ver lo que había ahí adentro…

*Cabaña No.7*

-Al fin vacaciones jejejeje ya nos hacía falta-decia contento domon subiendo las escaleras seguido de su amigo ichinose

-el entrenador si que nos hace entrenar-decia riendo nervosamente recordando como el entrenador los ponía a entrenar

-creo que el entrenador hiso bien en darnos vacaiones…porque sino ya no la contamos-decia mas atrás el pequeño toramaru quien era seguido por un callado tobitaka

-la pregunta es porque kido está a cargo?-decia dudoso domon llegando a la entrada de la habitación con la que compartiría con su amigo

-pues eso lo vamos a averiguar en el comedor principal-decia toramaru levantando su mano mientras que entraba a su cuarto junto con tobitaka e igualmente los otros dos integrante de Inazuma entraban también a su respectivo cuarto…

*Cabaña No.8*

-no entiendo porque somos 5 mientras que los demás solo son 4-decia enojado koguere enojado-y mas porque somos durmiendo 4 en un cuarto mientras que EL DUERME SOLO-grito enojado apuntando a afuro mientras que este sonreía con soberbia

-celoso-susurro subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación

-QUE DIJISTE!-grito intentando tirársele encima a terumi mientras que este solo lo ignoraba y entraba a su habitación

-Vamos kogure cálmate- decia kurimatsu mientras agarraba al pequeño demonio

-chicos mejor apurémonos que ya no tenemos mucho tiempo para desempacar-decia magane componiéndose sus anteojos "analíticamente"

-eh? Pero si ya solo tenemos media hora-grito exaltado el más grande de todos kabeyama

-es cierto!-dijo igual de exaltado kirumatsu mientras que todos agarraban sus cosas y corrían al segundo nivel hasta el último cuarto el cual era su habitación (n/a:jajajaja terumi se las ingenio para que quedaran hasta el último cuarto para estar solo y para que los ronquidos de kabeyama no le molestaran xD!)…

C ONTINUARA!...creo xD!

Listo! …espero que les allá gustado aunque sea un poquito jejejeje, espero seguir lo mas pronto posible pero es muy difícil (tontas tareas !) u.u…bueno las cosas empiezan, sabremos en el siguiente cap. La medio explicación de kido por ser el encargado 8D!...comente porfis! Em…cualquier comentario será recibido


	3. Chapter 3

Aclaraciones abajo

Discrimer: Inazuma no me pertenece (cuando las matemáticas sean mas fácil que receso…lo será! 8D)**le pertenece Level-5 **

Cap. 3: Explicaciones!… nadar antes de surfear

-Bueno chicos supongo que se preguntaran el porqué en sus habitaciones- empezaba a explicar kido un poco molesto por el la sorpresita que se llevo al entrar a su cuarto

-POR QUE HAY SOLO UNA CAMA EN MI CUARTO!-gritaba eufórico midorikawa mientras que la mayoría asentía sonrojados

- en mi cuarto hay dos camas-decia domon extrañado por el hecho de lo dicho por el peliverde

-en la mía hay 4-susurraba enojado kogure mientras se empezaba a comer

-en la mi también solo hay una cama-decia alegre terumi mientras que comía tranquilamente

-GRRRR! SOLO HAY UNA CAMA POR QUE DUERMES SOLO!-gritaba furioso kogure por las preferencias hacia afrodi por el hecho de que no tendría que compartir habitación con nadie…a menos que él quisiera

-kido por que algunas habitaciones y otras no, tienen solo una cama en cada cuarto de las cabañas-preguntaba enojado midorikawa

-parece que al helado no le agrada el hecho de dormir con el vampiro de hiroto, shishishi-decia burlon kigure observando la reacción de enojo y vergüenza del peliverde

-NO ME DIGAS HELADO! No es que no me gustaría dormir con hiroto…-intento explicar pero sonrojándose por el hecho de lo que acababa de decir-QUIERO DECIR! NO QUIERO DORMIR CON HIROTO-pero viendo como hiroto solo ponía cara de sorprendido al ver el error que había vuelto a cometer-bueno si quiero…Pero…no….si..GRRR!-prefirió callarse mientras que dejaba caer su sonrojada cabeza a la mesa en donde se encontraba el y algunos otros chicos…mientras que los demás solo reían por lo dicho o por lo intentado decir por el chico peliverde

-a mi no me molesta en lo absoluto-decia un relajado estratega (fudo) mientras que comía lo que se encontraba en su bandeja y la bandeja del otro estratega del equipo (kido)

-bueno por lo que veo a algunos les molesta y a otros no-decia un poco desilusionada haruna-bueno levanten la mano a los que no les molesta-decia mientras que ella y las demás managers levantaban la mano, luego se vio como fudo, tsunami, goenji, nagumo, domon, ichinose, hiroto, endo, nepper, heat, tobitaka, toramaru, magane, kabeyama, kurimatsu y terumi levantaban la mano unos felices y otros indiferentes

-jejeje genial somos 20 que no nos molesta-decia aki contenta por el hecho de la gran cantidad que levantaron la mano-bueno ahora levanten la mano a los que les molesta –decia un poco molesta por ver también porque algunos de chicos que no levantaron la mano, enseguida se vio a kogure, miyasaka, otomura, sakuma y someoka

-valla al parecer solo son 5 los que no están de acuerdo-decia cruzando los brazos natsumi pero antes de seguir hablando vio como terumi levantaba la mano mientras que se paraba emocionado-que pasa terumi? Quieres decir algo o quieres pasarte al lado de los que les molesta la clasificación?-pregunto confundida la manager

-es una sugerencia-decia feliz mientras que natsumi asentía- genda se puede pasar a dormir conmigo-decia viendo fijamente al mencionado mientras que le giñaba un ojo

-eh?-susurro sonrojado genda por el hecho de cómo terumi lo miraba fijamente, mientras que sakuma fruncía el seño enojado por esa sugerencia

-no hace falta, el está durmiendo conmigo-decia enojado sakuma pero al rato reacciono viendo la cara de sorpresa con que lo miraban-me refiero a que en la cabaña duerme conmigo en el mismo cuarto-decia sonrojado mientras que volteaba el rostro para que no vieran mucho su enrojecida cara

-pero acabas de levantar la mano en señal de desacuerdo en la clasificación de las habitaciones-pregunto confundida fuyuka viéndolo fijamente al igual que todos sus compañeros

-no me refería a que me molestaba dormir en la misma cama que genda es solo que…-decia sonrojado mientras agachaba la vista-olvídenlo…me paso al lado de los que no les molesta la clasificación de habitaciones-decia sonrojado empezando a comer aun algo sonrojado

-bueno ya que algunos no levantaron la mano eso es señal de no saber ni que decir, las habitaciones se quedaran como están así que no se molesten en seguir con la cuestión de la clasificación de las habitaciones-decia kido dando como finalizada la pequeña reunión-ahora pueden hacer lo que quieran pero no se pueden ir del campamento muy lejos y deben estar todos en sus cabañas a mas tardar a las 10 de la noche si no están a esa hora no podrán salir del campamento en dos días-decia kido terminando de dar las explicaciones mientras que empezaba a comer al igual que todos los demás

Lalalalalalalalalalala..x.x.x.x.x.….XD!

-bueno tachi las clases de surf comienzan ahora-decia emocionado tsunami mientras que él y tachimukai se encontraban en la playa para las clases que tsunami le daría a tachimukai por todas las vacaciones

-no debería molestarse tsunami-san-decia avergonzado tachimukai por el hecho de que tsunami desperdiciara sus vacaciones según los pensamientos del castaño-no deberías perder tus vacaciones conmigo-decia agachando su mirada. Tsunami al ver la expresión y oír las palabras que tachimukai le dijo se agacho a la altura del pequeño portero mientras que con sus manos agarraba el rostro del castaño dejándolos cara a cara

-tachi, yo nunca voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo con algo que no valiera la pena-dijo el surfista viendo como el pequeño se intentaba zafar del agarre o por lo menos intentaba bajar la cabeza pero como tsunami no lo soltaba impidiendo que lo hiciera, tsunami vio como aquellos hermosos ojos azules se llenaban de amargas lagrimas-por favor no llores, déjame terminar…-le decía mientras que abrazaba al portero-yo nunca desperdiciaría mi tiempo en lo que no valiera…pero tú eres muy valioso para mí-le susurraba dulcemente mientras que besaba la cabeza del ojiazul esperando que este se calmara

-en-enserio piensas es-eso?-pregunto separándose aun con los ojos acuosos mientras que miraba fijamente al mayor

-POR SUPUESTO!-grito emocionado mientras que limpiaba aquellas amargas lagrimas que aun salían de los hermosos ojos del menor-bueno será mejor que empecemos las clases de surf-decía emocionado mientras que se acercaba a su tabla de surf que se encontraba incrustada en la arena

-em…tsunami-san-decia avergonzado tachimukai por lo que le estaría a punto de decirle al surfista

-ah? Qué pasa?-pregunto volteándose a ver al menor

-Y-yo no se nad-nadar-decia juagando nerviosamente mientras que tsunami abría sorprendido sus hermosos ojos negros

-jejejeje haberlo dicho antes, ya casi te meto al surf sin antes aprender a nadar-reia mientras que se ponía una mano detrás de su cuello…

Continuara…x3!

Sí que me quedo corto :p, puse lo de tsunami y tachimukai por que la inspiración se me esfumo -.-U, bueno espero que me regrese (?), grax por los review´s x3!, las preguntas medio se responden aquí pero en el otro cap las voy a aclarar bien jejeje, endo no dejara k miyasaka bese a kazemaru …o si? O.o!…ya se acerca el accidente xD! Espero que me salga según lo veo en mi cabeza (o-O?) 8D!


	4. Chapter 4

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW´S X3!...me animan a seguir adelante :D, espero poder seguir subiendo los cap´s, cuando los haga jejejje los estudios matan mi tiempo T.T…pero aun así encontrare el tiempo para seguir! ;3

Discrimer: Inazuma no me pertenece (algún día lo será! ) **le pertenece Level-5**…

Cap. 4: Primera noche juntos (Parte I)

*Cabaña No.1*

Cuarto 1…

-Que bien hoy pudimos practicar un poco!-decia emocionado endo como era de esperar lleno de entusiasmo por haber convencido a algunos de sus amigos para que pudieran practicar toda la tarde

-cierto-decia kazemaru saliendo del baño ya vestido con su pijama de dos partes, la camiseta larga y holgada mientras que un short cortó que se le pegaba perfectamente al cuerpo de gatitos

-que tierno te ves-decia endo sonrojado viendo la adorable pijama del peliazul mientras miraba que hasta traía un gorrito con orejitas de gatito

-gracias-decia sonrojado mientras bajaba su mirada

-es hora de dormir! Acuéstate y acomódate en seguida vuelvo solo voy a cambiarme para dormir-decia sonriéndole y dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño, después de unos momentos kazemaru ya se había acomodado mientras que endo salía ya vestido con un pantalón largo y holgado con una camiseta algo pegada al cuerpo anaranjado y un gorrito anaranjado

-Feliz noche kaze-decia apagando las luces y dirigiéndose a dormir junto a su querido amigo

-igualmente-susurraba ya medio dormido por el cansancio que tenía por el entrenamiento de toda la tarde

*no puedo creer que miyasaka intentara besarte*-pensaba enojado mientras veía el pacifico rostro de su ahora dormido amigo….

*Flash Back*

-wow esta cabaña es genial-susurraba emocionado endo mientras que subía las escaleras –ya no espero por comer alg…-pero no pudo continuar por la sorprendente escena que se podía observar mas delante de cómo kazemaru apretaba fuertemente sus ojos mientras que miyasaka se acercaba peligrosamente al sonrojado ex atleta

Endo sintió como todo su ser era envuelto por una extraña sensación de rabia (n/a: CELOS! xD!) no supo bien que paso pero sintió como si su cuerpo cobrara vida solo y se encaminaba furioso hacia los protagonistas de aquella escena que lo hacía sentir tan raramente furioso, sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba pero no supo bien el porqué solo como su puño iba a impactar en la mejía del rubio dejándolo inconsciente por la intensidad del golpe mientras que volteaba y miraba como kazemaru observaba sorprendido aquella escena, cuando sintió que la razón volvía a él pudo darse cuenta de cómo besaba dulcemente a un rojísimo kazemaru…por lo bien que se sentía se dejo llevar otra vez para poder disfrutar de aquel maravilloso contacto…

(n/a:jajajaja endo si que se pone loco y lanzado cuando se trata de SU peliazul 8D!...Pobre miyasaka endo es portero y tiene golpes fuertes ú.uU)

*Fin Flash Back*

-"se sintió tan bien"-pensaba sonrojado endo mientras recordaba cómo había noqueado a miyasaka y besado a kazemaru, aunque al separarse del beso estaban tan rojos que no sabían que hacer aunque al final lograron dejarlo todo ahí y que no comentarían nada de lo ahí ocurrido aunque tuvieron que llevar a miyasaka a su habitación mientras le dejaban hielo en la mejía para bajar la hinchazón y se iban a su habitación para sorprenderse y sonrojarse más al ver la única cama y que sobre todo que era matrimonial…

Cuarto 2…

Se podía observar como miyasaka dormía tranquilamente con un enorme chinchón rojo/morado/azul/verde "adornaba" su mejía derecha… (xD!)

*Cabaña No.2*

Cuarto 1…

-"unas semanas durmiendo así no me caería mal-"pensaba riéndose mentalmente hiroto mientras que se encontraba ya acostado con un peliverde encima de su pecho mientras que este se aferraba abrazándolo fuertemente mientras que dormía pacíficamente….

Cuarto 2…

Cricricri (n/a: no hay nadie :p…no se a quien poner T.T)

*Cabaña No. 3*

Cuarto 1…

-vaya parece como si le temieses al agua-decia riendo tsunami mientras que acomodaba la cama matrimonial para que pudieran dormir bien

-"sabía que nadar no era nada fácil pero nunca creí que fuera muy difícil"-pensaba sonrojado tachumukai mientras que recorvada como en su primera clase se aferraba a tsunami mientras que temblaba pero al darse cuenta que abrazaba a tsunami ahí acabo su primera clase después del desmayo que sufrió por la emicion/vergüenza (n/a: jajajaja pobre tachi ni siquiera llego a la media hora de su primera clase xD!...las cosas empiezan a calentarse (?) 8D!)-gracias por ser tan paciente conmigo-decia empezando a encaminarse hacia el baño para poder cambiarse para dormir-me voy a cambiar en el baño puede cambiarse aquí mientras que yo este cambiándome en el baño, si usted lo quiere-decia jugando nerviosamente con sus meñiques

-jejejeje tachi no me trates de usted, además cámbiate en paz que yo me cambio aquí mientras-decia sonriéndole mientras que tachimukai entraba al cuarto de baño mientras que tsunami empezaba a ponerse su pijama que solo era un pantalón largo y holgado de tiburoncitos

-que sueño-susurraba tsunami mientras que se acostaba y veía como un sonrojado portero salía de su cuarto de baño con una muy adorable pijama de una camisa que al parecer era dos tallas más grande que el portero haciéndolo ver más tierno mientras que tenía un short pegado al cuerpo de ositos con un tierno gorrito de osito (n/a:KYA! K adorable *.*!...jejeje creo que le pondré a la mayoría pijama tiernas, aunque creo que solo se las pondré a los adorables ukes y uno que otro seme x3!)

-fel-feliz noch-noches-decia un rojo portero mientras que apagaba las luces y se dirigía hacia su respectivo lugar en aquella cama matrimonial

-feliz noche! Por cierto…-decia tsunami volteándose y quedando cara a cara con el menor-me encanta tu pijama, eres realmente adorable-decia sonriéndole mientras que sobaba dulcemente con su mano la mejía de tachimukai

-gr-gr-gracias-decia cerrando los ojos mientras sentía aquella dulce caricia…

Cuarto 2…

/PUMPUMPUM/

Se oían aquellas vibraciones que emitía el estéreo con una música la cual era escuchado por un rítmico otomura mientras que sentía el ritmo recorrer su cuerpo (?) dudando siquiera llegar a dormirse temprano…

*Cabaña 4*

Cuarto 1…

-grrr! por lo menos déjame cambiarme-decia o más bien le reclamaba a su compañero de habitación mientras que sentía como fudo lo abrazaba y besaba su cuello

-para qué? Dentro de poco ya no tendrás que preocuparte por la estorbosa ropa-decia empezando a despojar al estratega mientras que le quitaba la capa-odio tus estúpidos lentes-decia empezando a quitárselo dejando a la vista a aquellos hermosos ojos rojizos y desataba sus rastas de aquella liga

-a mi si me gustan-decia molesto por la agresividad con la que era despojado rápidamente de su ropa

-esos estúpidos lentes no me dejan ver esos ojos deseosos-decia akio mirándolo descaradamente mientras mordía lujuriosamente su cuello

-yo no pienso en eso, no soy tu-decia molesto intentando separarse del agresivo chico-quítate no tengo ganas de cumplir tus estúpidos caprichos-decia empujando al segundo estratega llegando a liberarse

-joder! Porque tan gruñón?-pregunto enojado viendo como kido se sentaba en la cama cabizbajo

-que te importa-contesto susurrando aun cabizbajo

-dime que mierda te pasa!- decía agarrando fuertemente el brazo de kido mientras que lo obligaba a ver su rostro, después se vio como era que el estratega tenía sus ojos cansados y con un deje de enojo

-ya te dije que no te importa!-decia con la voz algo apagada zafándose otra vez del agarre mientras que se acostaba, fudo después de un tiempo vio como kido empezaba a maldecir en voz baja

-tch!-susurro fastidiado acostándose de tal forma que viera perfectamente la espalda de su amante la cual al maldecía su suerte por alguna razón que él no entendía-dime qué te pasa-intento convencerlo nuevamente

-porque quieres saberlo?-pregunto confundido mientras se daba vuelta viendo fijamente a akio el cual miraba intrigado como aquellos hermosos ojos rojizos estaban todavía con un toque de enojo

-porque eres mío-susurro mientras que acariciaba la sonrojada mejía del estratega viendo como este se enojado por lo dicho pero antes de que lograra darse la vuelta e ignorar a fudo sintió como él se pegaba a su cuerpo haciendo un poco de presión para que el de rastas no lograra escapar

-déjame-susurro enojado aun con los ojos furiosos

-grr! Qué rayos te pasa pareces peor que vieja-dijo burlón abrazándolo mientras que besaba la frente del de rastas- déjate de idioteces y dime que tienes-decia aun abrazándolo (n/a: em…creo que fudo me salió algo Ooc -.-U…aunque me cuesta mucho sacar el "lado" de cada uno ú.uU)

-mi padre quiere que me vaya a estudiar a los E.E.U.U y meterme a un internado sin ninguna comunicación, además que me duele la cabeza y me siento muy cansado-decia con un deje de enojo en su voz-además que quiere matarte por llegar a tocarme-decia riendo ligeramente… recordando como su padre los encontró en el comedor en medio acto, desde esa vez saco la mesa del comedor y la quemo/corto/talo y escupió mientras que maldecía por el hecho de que el segundo estratega se le había escapado (n/a: xDD!)

-valla ese viejo todavía me maldice y me sigue buscando, joder!-decia enojado-no voy a permitir que me quite algo que me pertenece-decia con una mirada enojada-si es necesario te secuestro y te violo todo el tiempo-decia imaginándose como seria su vida así

-me pareció algo lindo la parte en donde me secuestrabas… quitémosle la otra parte y dejémoslo ahí-decia kido viéndolo enojado

-mejor duérmete que esta vez te doy la oportunidad de dormir…-decia lanzando su tenis hacia el foco del cuarto llegándolo a despedazar

-genial mañana tendremos que ir de compras-decia kido irónico acomodándose en el pecho de fudo

-deja de decir idioteces y duérmete-decia gruñón fudo mientras que le manoseaba al estratega

-grr- gruñía enojado por el hecho de que su amante había dejado su lado "dulce" y pasaba otra vez a ser…fudo(?)…

Cuarto 2…

-no puedo creer que vallamos a dormir una semana en cabañas-gruñía sakuma mientras se cambiaba y se ponía su pijama de pingüinitos con gorrito igualmente de pingüino importándole poco que su amigo se encontraba en la misma habitación

-no creo que sea tan malo, total son vacaciones solo disfrútalas-le respondía genda leyendo una revista de soccer, al rato se escucho como su celular empezaba a vibrar, lo saco de su bolcillo y contesto aun extrañado por el hecho de que en la pantalla aparecía la foto que terumi se había tomado para que cuando lo llamara apareciera su nombre y foto para que supiera que era el-Terumi?-pregunto a un dudoso

-# HOLA! Estas seguro que no quieres dormir en mi cuarto?#-se oía como respondía el rubio con la voz un poco curiosa

-eh? No, no te preocupes a sakuma no le molesta que duerma con el-decia mientras que veía la expresión de enojo de sakuma

-#bueno, pero aun así necesito tu ayuda para hacer una película#-decia un poco desilusionado por el hecho de que no se fuera a dormir en la misma habitación

-una película?-pregunto extrañado por la propuesta del rubio

-#necesito que vengas a la cabaña 8 cuarto 2, ahí duermo yo, necesito que me ayudes mañana te explico con más detalle#-le respondió dejando a un dudoso al castaño

-está bien, voy a tu habitación a las 8:00 de la mañana-respondió decidido, total no tenía nada que hacer mañana

-#OK! Te espero…si cambias de decisión de donde dormir recuerda que siempre tendrás una propuesta aquí jajajajaja#-decia riéndose al imaginarse como le seria de ayuda el castaño para la película

-gracias lo tendré en cuenta-respondía con una gotita en su cuello

-#entonces te espero, ven solo y no le digas nada a nadie en especial a sakuma…bueno feliz noche! Xao#-decia feliz

-ok cuídate bye- decia cortando la llamada

-que te dijo afrodi?-pregunto curioso y enojado, sakuma

-nada importante-intentaba evadirlo mientras que volvía a leer la revista de soccer, mientras que sakuma se enojaba más por el hecho de que el portero no le dijese nada, acostándose furioso

-mejor acuéstate que no quiero que hagas ruido-decia sentado en la cama matrimonial, luego de un momento genda se levanto del pequeño sofá que se encontraba en la habitación empezándose a cambiar bajo la atenta mirada del sonrojado sakuma, ya vestido solo con un pantalón holgado y el pecho descubierto apago las luces y se acostó al lado del aun sonrojado peliplatido

-Feliz noche-susurro genda ya acostado

-"así que mañana tienes planeado ir con terumi, si es que te puedes levantar"-pensaba enojado sakuma, levantándose sorprendiendo a genda por el hecho de que se empezara a "montarse" encima de él, hasta llegar a acostarse

-que haces?-susurro sonrojado por la acción tan extraña que había optado su amigo

-es que así duermo mejor-dijo abrazando fuertemente al castaño mientras que se sonrojaba por el hecho de hacerlo y por también que el portero tuviese el pecho descubierto sintiendo la pie del otro y aunque no pudiese ver por el hecho de que estaban apagadas las luces aun así sentía y se imaginaba aquel pecho fuerte y bien formado que tenía el castaño haciéndolo poner rojo por semejantes pensamientos

-está…bien?-dijo dudoso genda sintiendo como sakuma asentía mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente acomodándose y ponía su rostro-"am…es mi imaginación o sakuma tiene fiebre, siento muy caliente su rostro"-pensaba curioso sintiendo la agitada respiración de su amigo en su pecho desnudo…

….

Continuara… ._.U

Jejeje lamento dejarlo ahí la continuación de las otras cabañas aun no las eh hecho la inspiración esta escasa en estos momentos U.Ú pero se hace lo que se puede xD! Espero que les haya gustado :3…mi imaginación es enorme pero me cuesta mucho plasmarlo en papel :p…pero igual se hace lo que se puede n.n!


	5. Chapter 5

Discrimer: Inazuma no me pertenece (Cuando kazemaru diga en el anime-MAR TE AMO!- ese día será mío *o*!) **le pertenece Level-5**

Cap.5: Primera noche juntos (Parte II)

*Cabaña No. 5*

Cuarto 1…

-valla a endo si que le gusta entrenar aun estando en vacaciones-reía fubuki recordando como el capitán los había convencido para que practicaran soccer

-endo está obsesionado- decía goenji empezándose a desvestir

-creo que si-decia riendo ligeramente mientras que empezaba a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama

-creo que necesitas ayuda-se excusaba goenji acercándose al asesino de osos, mientras que lo "ayudaba" a sacar su camisa mientras que besaba dulcemente su cuerpo

-gracias-decia riendo por las caricias que le empezaba a proporcionar el goleador de fuego en su abdomen y pecho-pero necesitamos dormir…aunque no me aria mal un masaje en la espalda-decia separándose de su novio (n/a: es el único seme que sabe lo que siente y que tuvo el valor para declararse xD! Tal vez ponga el flash back de cómo se hicieron novios *.*) mientras que se terminaba de cambiar poniéndose una pijama de lobitos con un gorrito de lobito chibi y una larga playera holgada-me darías un masaje?-termino preguntándole con ojitos de cachorrito

-por supuesto-decia goenji aceptando la petición terminándose de desvestir y quedándose solo en bóxers (n/a: no una pijama *.* por que…le da color (?) y que mejor que abrazar a su novio para sentirlo mejor (o.0?) 8D!) apago las luces mientras que se acostaba y empezaba a masajear/acariciar a su pequeño lobito

-mmmm…que cansado me siento-susurraba mientras suspiraba por aquellas caricias proporcionadas por el mayor

-como no estarlo si endo te hace entrenar hasta en tus vacaciones-decia frunciendo el seño por el hecho de que ni en vacaciones endo podría dejar de pensar en soccer-voy a hablar con kazemaru para que lo entretenga con su belleza-decia sonriendo imaginándose al defensa salvador de vacaciones

-ejem-intentaba llamar la atención de su novio poniéndose celoso viendo como este había dejado de acariciado y por sobre todo había alagado al peliazul

-vamos mi lobito el hecho que diga que él es lindo no significa que me guste-decia empezando a besar la espalda- el único que me gusta y me da deseos de abrazar y besar es a ti, nunca te cambiaria por kazemaru-decia empezando a acariciar y besar la pequeña espalda del platinado…

Lalalalalalalalalalala..x.x.x.x.x.….XD!

-achu!-estornudaba un peliazul mientras que despertaba él y su compañero

-estas bien?-pregunto preocupado el capitán principal de Inazuma

-sí, no te preocupes-decia sonriendo mientras que se volvía a acostar

-ok, pero por si acaso…-termino endo abrazando al peliazul- así no tendremos frio-decia sonrojado mientras que el otro asentía y lo abrazaba igualmente…

Lalalalalalalalalalala..x.x.x.x.x.….XD!

-jejejeje yo tampoco te cambiaria por nadie-decia fubuki dándose la vuelta y besando a su novio

-en especial someoka-decia celoso mientras se acostaba y ponía en su pecho desnudo al pequeño

-no te pongas celoso, el solo es mi amigo-decia mientras le daba un pequeño beso

-sí pero aun así el no tiene ni derecho de verte, ya que tu eres MI lobito-decia mientras que lo besaba apasionadamente-feliz noche-susurro mientras oía como el otro le respondía y se acurrucaba para poder dormir más cómodo…

Cuarto 2…

-no puedo creer que shiro este con goenji-gruñia el moreno mientras se acostaba molesto por el hecho de que no tenia de compañero/novio a fubuki-me pregunto qué tanto amara goenji a fubuki, su relación aun puede terminar-decia someoka maliciosamente al viento mientras que empezaba a caer rendido por el sueño…

*Cabaña No.6*

Cuarto 1…

Se podía ver como un cuarto grande alfombrado con una hermosa alfombra que cubría toda la habitación de un color vino además de un cuarto equipado con un hermoso ropero de cedro, un pequeño sofá marrón y una televisión situada enfrente del sofá y de la hermosa cama matrimonial con sabanas blancas; Un hermoso ventanal que daba a un pequeño balcón en donde se podía apreciar sus alrededores pero sobre todo el mar, al lado del ventanal una pequeña puerta que daba paso a un baño privado (n/a: bueno si alguien se preguntaba cómo eran las habitaciones…aquí está la medio descripción de la habitación x3!)

Toda la tranquilidad con la que se encontraba aquel cuarto fue interrumpida por una entrada estrepitosa la cual daba paso a suzuno el cual se encontraba comiendo helado mientras que era seguido por nagumo quien tenía colgado a nepper y por último los seguía heat el cual solo miraba como el chico de fuego intentaba sacarse de encima a su compañero de su ex equipo

-nepper me estas ahogando con tantos abrazos-decia haruya mientras intentaba sacarse a natsuhiko

-pero capitán porque no quiere ponerse el traje de prominence?-pregunto por decima vez natsuhiko mientras ignoraba el hecho de tener a dos espectadores más (suzuno – Shigeto)

-porque quieres que lo use?-respondió con otra pregunta viéndolo indiferente y hasta molesto por la insistencia en el tema

-vamos así nos tomamos una foto juntos, no tengo ninguna con usted vestido de capitán-decia haciendo un pequeño puchero

-mala suerte, ya no pienso seguir usando eso!-decia recordando su traje de capitán de promince

-suzuno-san me prestaría su celular es que necesito ver el numero de alguien-decia heat sonrojándose levemente

-como sabes que lo tengo?-pregunto fuusuke mientras lo miraba

-porque yo vi que se lo dio, a mi me lo dio pero perdí el numero antes de que lo pudiera guardar en mi celular-decia un poco apenado sintiendo las miradas de todos los de esa habitación puestas sobre el

-está bien-decia sacando su celular y pasándoselo a heat viendo como buscaba el numero en sus contactos y como sacaba su celular y empezaba a guardar un numero

-gracias!-decia feliz pasándole el celular a su dueño-feliz noche!-decia saliendo de la habitación emocionado dejando a los otros tres curiosos

-bueno burn-sama me convenciste, ya no te voy a pedir que te pongas el traje, por hoy…FELIZ NOCHE A AMBOS!-gritaba mientras salía y dejaba mas confundidos a los ex capitanes

-eso fue raro-susurraba suzuno mientras que se dirigía a el baño con su pijama en mano

-si-susurro confundido mientras veía como suzuno se iba al baño, cerró la puerta principal mientras que se empezaba a poner su pijama de un pantalón largo y holgado y una camiseta roja ajustada perfectamente a su bien formado cuerpo

-mas te vale que no ronques si no quieres dormir en el pasillo-le advertía suzuno ya saliendo del baño con su pijama que era un short cortito y una camisa sin mangas que casi cubría su pequeño short de copos de nieve

-no ronco-decia enojado mientras que se acostaba-me encantan tus piernas-le decía viendo sus casi descubiertas piernas

-mejor cállate-decia enojado apagando las luces y acostándose mientras sentía como el pelirrojo se le acercaba y abrasaba aprovechando la cercanía para acariciar todo lo que encontraba a su paso

-pervertido-decia mientras se acostaba y "resistía" aquellos roces…

Cuarto 2…

-a qué hora entonces?-preguntaba heat a la persona con la que se encontraba hablando por su celular

-#a las 8:00 de la mañana si quieres puedes dormirte aquí conmigo y con el#-pronunciaba emocionado la persona con la que hablaba-#aunque a él no le dije, pero le aviso mañana#-

-jejeje está bien, estaré ahí-decia un poco curioso por lo que él le propuso

-#bueno aquí te espero ó esperamos jajajaja Feliz Noche! Sueña conmigo#-decia riéndose y emocionado

- lo intentare-decia heat con una gotita en el cuello-Feliz Noche!-le dijo cortando finalmente la llamada

-EJEM!-decia intencionalmente nepper asustando al peliplatiado que soltó su celular

-me asustaste…no me di cuenta que estabas ahí-decia mientras que agarraba su pijama y se dirigía a el baño, ignorando el hecho de haber tirado su celular a algún lado de habitación

-mmm…-susuraba viendo como heat se marchaba a cambiarse, cuando el paltinado hubo cerrado la puerta empezó a buscar en todos lados el celular de shigeto procurando que el peliplatiado no saliera del baño y lo sorprendiera-Aquí esta!-decia agarrando al pequeño aparato

-que encontraste?-decia dudoso heat saliendo del baño con su pijama de mini short y camisa de conejitos y con un adorable gorrito de orejas de conejito

-na-nada-decia dándose la vuelta mientras que soltaba el celular por el susto

-seguro? Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado acercándosele y viendo el gran sonrojo y la…baba?-em…será mejor que nos acostemos, descansa no te miras muy bien-decia con una gotita en su cabeza mientras que se dirigía a la enorme cama matrimonia, pero deteniéndose viendo como su compañero de habitación seguía en la misma posición-oye…-susurro mientras se medio acostaba haciendo reaccionar a su amigo el cual casi se muere de un derrame nasal al ver al platinado en la cama sonrojado con una pose muy genial-te estoy esperando-decia poniendo su mano en su pierna mientras que hacia círculos con sus dedos en su tersa piel

-eh?-decia saliendo corriendo hacia el baño con un enorme problema en sus pantalones

-pero que pervertido-decia heat riéndose en la cama mientras que iba por su celular y regresaba a la cama recostándose en ella y viendo una foto que había tomado sin que nepper lo halla notado (n/a: no sé de donde rayos la saco o-O?…heat si que le dio un "problemita" a nepper xD!)…

*Cabaña No. 8 *

Cuarto 1…

-grrr- gruñía kogure ya acostado mientras oía los infernales ronquidos de kabeyama (n/a: en esta habitación si hay cuatro camas -.-U)

-vamos kogure hemos dormido en la caravana con los ronquidos de kabeyama-decia megane mientras que leía un manga X (n/a: no quiero hacer discrimer :p)

-además…por lo menos tenemos esta vez camas para dormir-intentaba convencer kurimatsu empezando a arreglar su cama

-porque no pusieron a kabeyama en un cuarto propio…ese terumi-susurraba kogure tapándose sus oídos con su almohada mientras que intentaba ignorar los comentarios de sus compañeros de cuarto

-mejor durmámonos…-decia un poco incomodo kurimatsu mientras que se acostaba al igual que a sus compañeros, mientras apagaban las luces e intentaban ignorar los infernales ronquidos del más grande de la habitación…

Cuarto 2…

Se podía ver a un hermoso chico que aunque era confundido por sus facciones finas por una chica, se podría observar como su larga cabellera rubia estaba regada por toda la almohada y parte de la cama; el chico dormía pacíficamente al lado de una enorme televisión pantalla plana de 40 pulgadas mientras que se veía un lujoso DVD y otros aparatos de reproducción, además de muchos Casetes, DVD´S, discos, etc. Se encontraban regados por toda la habitación al igual que muchas fotos (n/a:jajajaja ya sabrán de que 8D!)…

Lalalalalalalalalalala..x.x.x.x.x.….XD!

A la mañana siguiente…

Se podía observar como el sol apenas salía dando un hermoso amanecer, pero aun sin ser visto por los habitantes de aquel (extraño) campamento. Aquellas instalaciones en donde la mayoría aun dormía pacíficamente a excepción de unos chicos.

-valla debí decirle a terumi que a las 10:00-decia bostezando Genda aun medio dormido dirigiéndose hacia la cabaña 8 al cuarto 2 para encontrarse con terumi aun recordando cómo le había costado sacarse de encima al dormido platinado

-buenos días Genda-san-saludaba heat aun medio dormido al igual que el castaño

-Eh? A Hola, buenos días Shigeto-san-decia sonriéndole-supongo que vas a alguna parte-decia mientras empezaban a caminar

-si con terumi…al igual que tu-decia sonriendo pero aun sin despertarse bien

-pues si…-susurro sorprendido-también para la película?-le pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del peliplatiado

-aunque no se de que sea la película-decia dudoso llegando él y su compañero a la cabaña 8 mientras que empezaban a tocar la puerta

-yo tampoco se-termino susurrando viendo como la puerta se abría y dejaba ver a un soñoliento terumi con su pijama de un mini short pegado a sus firmes piernas y una camiseta algo holgada de angelitos con un gorrito peludito blanco

-Buenos días…-decia bostezando mientras los dejaba pasar-valla que si son puntuales-terminaba mientras los guiaba hacia su habitación-bueno estoy seguro que se preguntaran de que es la película…-decia recibiendo un asentimiento de ambos-quiero hacer una película de las parejas del campamento-decia emocionado el rubio mientras encendía su plasma y ponía un video

-de las parejas del…campamento?-pregunto sorprendido el castaño viendo como terumi ponía un video

-sip!-decia orgulloso terumi mientras que agarraba el control de el DVD y se acercaba a los chicos que se encontraban sentados en la cama matrimonial del rubio-aquí tengo…EL PRIMER BESO DE KAZE!-decia emocionado mientras que le ponía [Play] al video que le tomo a escondidas a la pareja de la cabaña 1

##VIDEO##

-rayos-se escuchaba perfectamente la voz del rubio mientras que se observaba como la pantalla se acomodaba de tal manera que apuntara el pasillo que daba directo a las habitaciones…

-VALLA QUE GRANDE ESTA LA CABAÑA!-se oía el grito de endo emocionado desde el primer nivel

-valla sí que se emociona jejejeje-se oía la voz de kazemaru mientras que subía las escaleras

-jajajaja parece un pequeño-se oía más clara la voz de miyasaka mientras que en la pantalla ya se podían ver ambos chicos con sus respectivas maletas dirigiéndose hacia sus habitaciones

-si-le respondía kazemaru mientras que se volteaba sonrojado mientras veía para debajo de las escaleras, después de un momento siguió caminando con el rubio hacia las puertas de las habitaciones

-me pregunto si tendré compañero de habitación?- decia miyasaka mientras se veía como en la pantalla el rubio mostraba cierta molestia por la acción anterior del defensa de Inazuma

-pues a decir verdad…-comenzaba a hablar kazemaru un poco dudoso-no sé si tendrás compañero-terminaba de hablar kazemaru mientras que suspiraba algo decepcionado (n/a: al final decidi no poner a mas personas, a menos que los coloque después #.#!)c, mientras se observaba como miyasaka se adelantaba un poco

-Me hubiera encantado que fueras tu-se observaba como le decía miyasaka mientras se paraba enfrente de un sorprendido kazemaru y agarraba el brazo del peliazul-aunque eso se puede…arreglar-en la pantalla se observaba como el rubio acercaba sus labios en dirección hacia el peliazul sorprendido

-yo…yo-intentaba decir kazemaru nervioso mientras que soltaba sus maletas y empezaba a retroceder aunque asustándose al chocar con la pared, asustado mirando como el rubio se acercaba a él con intenciones de besarlo cerro fuertemente los ojos esperando

-wow esta cabaña es genial-se oía la voz de endo mientras que subía las escaleras, luego se vio al imagen del mismo mientras suspiraba-ya no espero por comer alg…-pero no termino, se podía observar como su rostro de asombro veía la escena que estaban haciendo los pelilargos, la cara de sorpresa del portero cambio a una de completa ira mientras que se dirigía con los puños cerrados hacia kazemaru y miyasaka, llegando a golpear con su puño cerrado al rubio dejándolo al parecer inconsciente por semejante golpe, mientras que kazemaru se observaba como miraba a ambos hasta que se vio como endo aun furioso se volteo a ver al peliazul mientras que lo tomaba suavemente de la cintura y unía sus labios en un beso dulce el cual hiso que el el peliazul se pusiera rojo mientras que se dejaba llevar al igual de ya más relajado portero…Luego de un momento ambos se separaron sonrojados mientras que evitaban la mirada

-em…lo siento-susurraba sonrojado endo

-no te preocupes-decia kazemaru mientras se acercaba a su amigo noqueado-creo que casi lo matas-decia riendo viendo el enorme chinchón en la mejía del ojiverde

-creo que me pase-decia endo viendo como había dejado al rubio

-voy por hielo!-decia kazearu saliendo corriendo, mientras que endo jalaba al inconsciente rubio hacia la habitación de el ojiverde…luego se vio como la pantalla empezaba a moverse y después la pantalla en negro….

##Fin del Video##

-WOW! El capitán de Inazuma sí que es celoso-decia sorprendido heat aun sin poderse creer lo que acababan de ver

-como lo grabaste?-pregunto igualmente sorprendido genda viendo a un orgulloso rubio sacar su "obra maestra"

-jejeje les explicare si aceptan grabar a las demás parejas-decia emocionado terumi mientras sus hermosos ojos rojizos brillaban esperando una respuesta positiva….

CONTINUARA…;D

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Me animan mucho :D! …..Jajajaja terumi es un excelente espía y camarógrafo xD!...y qué mejor que conseguir secuaces guapos como lo son Genda y Heat *o*…pero también se le sumaran más personitas jojojojo(santa xD); bueno todo a su tiempo x3…espero que les haya gustado! El accidente se está acercando pero no puedo seguir poniendo todos los días antes del accidente -.-U; Así que me voy a resumir los días en unos párrafos 8D!


	6. Chapter 6

HOLA! Regrese xD!...Primero que nada gracias por los review´s me animan mucho, y espero que siga la continuación lo más pronto posible 8D!...sin más blablablá aquí esta la continuación!...

Discrimer: Inazuma no me pertenece (lo será cuando todas/os los & las yaoistas nos unamos para conseguir el anime para que solo sea yaoi!...se vale soñar X3!) **le pertenece Level-5**…T.T!

Cap. 6: Supervisión de regreso! A arreglar todo!

-chicos hoy viene mi padre a supervisar y a pasar a vivir aquí-informaba fuyuka mientras que todos se encontraban desayunando

-pero si solo ha pasado una semana-dijo un poco indignado midorikawa al igual que otros

-es que el entrenador decidió que mejor nos cuidaría…-decia aki con una gotita en su cuello

-Además que se peleo con la entrenadora hitomiko-termino diciendo natsumi mientras que suspiraba

-haaaaa!-decian todos imaginándose que la entrenadora había echado al padre de fuyuka

Lalalalalalalalalalala..x.x.x.x.x.….XD!

La mañana transcurría lentamente mientras que los chicos y chicas arreglaban todas las instalaciones, ya había pasado una semana y la limpieza se dejo de lado haciéndolos sufrir ahora que de dentro de pocas horas el entrenador llegaría a vivir ahí. La semana transcurrida no paso muy vacacional ya que endo de un modo u otro terminaba convenciendo a los jugadores a entrenar soccer y claro endo con su entusiasmo no los dejaba en paz si no entrenaban con él.

-grr eso es frustrante!-decia desilusionado midorikawa mientras arreglaba la habitación que compartía el con hiroto

-vamos cálmate, te ayudo total ya termine de arreglar la cocina-decia empezando a hacer la cama junto con el peliverde

-que rápido…gracias por ayudarme-decia sonrojado midorikawa mientras que cambiaba las sabanas sucias y las remplazaba con limpias

-no te preocupes-decia sonriendo mientras veía el sonrojado rostro del peliverde

-Helado-chan porque eres tan desordenado-decia kazemaru entrando al cuarto con un hermoso delantal-que se supone que hace helado debajo del tapete-decia enojado recordando como se había asustado al ver eso

-grr! seudónimo de emo! Yo no soy desarreglado!...Solo un poquito-decia mientras que susurraba lo ultimo sonrojado

-deja de decirme así- decia furioso acercándose al peliverde

-tu empezaste-decia igual de furioso mientras que juntaba sus frentes y empezaban a empujarse con ellas

-vamos chicos cálmense-decia hiroto con una gotita en el cuello mientras veía las peleas de los pelilargos

Lalalalalalalalalalala..x.x.x.x.x.….XD!

Después de que se ayudaran todos los chicos en poder terminar de limpiar todas las instalaciones una hora antes de la llegada del entrenador se dispusieron a descansar agotados en la sala principal (n/a:el comedor se divide en: comedor (obvio), cocina, salón principal/sala grande ._.U, mini cine 8D!)

-chicos les traje un poco de limonada-decia aki entrando a la sala seguida de las demás managers mientras cargaban bandejas con vasos de limonada

-gracias aki-decia ichinose con su sonrisa acercándosele rápidamente seguido de los demás

-Valla sí que nos costó mucho terminar de arreglar-decia kabeyama mientras se tomaba su limonada sentado en un enorme sillón

-que se supone que estamos viendo?-pregunto lika (n/a:jejejeje agrege a Urabe y a Toko x3!) mientras veía el enorme televisor

-Creo que se llama Cozuma Ten, que trata de un grupo de chicos y chicas que juegan básquet ball (n/a: no pregunten -.-U…sí que tengo "imaginación" xD!)-le respondía toko mientras que se acostaba en el suelo alfombrado

-Darlin! Mira esa chica pelirroja tiene un amor con el pelinegro igual que nosotros!-decia emocionada mientras se le tiraba encima a ichinose, mientras que este reía ligeramente

-"darlin? Asi que es el!"-pensaba molesto midorikawa mientras miraba a la "pareja"

-oigan chicos el entrenador vendrá en exactamente 10 minutos con 3 segundos-decia megane intentando impresionar a todos con su analítica respuesta acertada sobre la hora en la cual el entrenador llegaría

-grrr! PORQUÉ EL DESTINO NOS ODIA!-gritaba dramáticamente midorikawa

-a se refiere con eso, ryuuji-se oía enojado al entrenador kudou mientras que miraba enojado al peliverde, ya que el solo los llamaba por su nombre cuando estaba enojado

-jejejeje…en qu-que el des-destino nos ha-hacia alargar la ho-horas para que us-usted llegara-decia riendo nerviosamente mientras intentaba que la tierra se lo tragara antes que soportar el castigo que le pondría el entrenador al llegar a Inazuma Town

-entrenador que alegría que haya llegado bien-intentaba salvar hiroto al pobre peliverde de la mirada matadora del entrenador

-gracias hiroto-decia claramente captando la idea que tuvo el pelirrojo para salvar al peliverde

-PADRE!-gritaba fuyuka salvando a todos de el enojo del entrenador

-fuyuka que alegría verte de nuevo-decia el entrenador sonriendo ligeramente-chicos! Tienen tiempo libre…a las 14:00 horas los quiero a todos en el comedor principal!...Ahora, LARGENSE!-gritaba el entrenador fudou no esperando mucho para que la sala se desocupara de cualquier jugador de soccer

Lalalalalalalalalalala..x.x.x.x.x.….XD!

-bueno chicos…y chicas, los videos que hemos podido reunir esta semana están aquí-decia terumi mientras señalaba una pila de casetes con información de las diferentes parejas del campamento-el acercamiento de kaze-chan hacia el capitán, la caída de mido-chan en los brazos de su "vampiro" , las miradas del rey del surf y el tierno tachi-chan, las manoseadas de fudo hacia el estratega numero 1 de Inazuma, los "jugosos" besos de fubu-chan y su novio, los abrazos/mordidas (?) del hielito y del chico tulipán de fuego y…supongo que solo ya que mis compañeros de cabaña no tienen cerebro para esas cosas-decia terumi enumerando los videos y suspiraba mientras pensaba en sus compañeros de cabaña

-sí que tenemos gran material-decia riendo aki (n/a: em…las managers se unieron a la "ayuda" de la película de terumi xD!...además ahí esta parte de lo que hicieron los chicos 8D!)

-valla no puedo creer que mi hermano sea tan manoseado-decia haruna riendo levemente mientras que recordaba cómo habían hecho los casetes de cada una de las parejas

-Además de los casetes que tenemos ya…yo tengo en mi poder otros en los cuales las chicas y yo nos encargamos personalmente-decia terumi sonriendo recordando cómo no solo habían espiado y grabado a las parejas ya mencionadas, sino que otras cuantas

-eh? Y de que se tratan?-pregunto curioso genda mientras miraba la emoción de terumi

-de los que viven con las parejas…miyasaka, otomura, somoka…-decia dando leves ejemplos

-solo?-pregunto un poco dudoso shigeto

-casi! Lo demás es una sorpresa que miraremos en la presentación de mi película-terminaba de decir terumi mientras que se levantaban-bueno chicos ya que el entrenador vivirá supervisándonos será mejor que se vallan no quiero que empiecen a sospechar-decia mientras abría la puerta de su habitación

-"valla forma de echarnos"-pensaba heat mientras se marchaba junto con los demás…

Continuara…8)!

Jejeje bueno el accidente empieza desde el otro cap! X3!...espero que no me odien por como deje a mis queridísimos ukes no tan bien después del accidente 7.7… Nos vemos/leemos 8D!


	7. Chapter 7

Discrimer: Inazuma no me pertenece (Cuando valla a Japón a ver quienes rayos son level 5 los sobornare para que nos donen a los/las yaoistas para una buena causa 8D!) **le pertenece Level-5 **¬¬

Cap. 7: Alerta!

-Bueno chicos ya que la mayoría come demasiado-empezaba a explicar el entrenador mientras que todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala principal-"no llevo ni dos días viviendo aquí y ya casi no hay comida"((suspiro)- iremos de comparas-decia esperando que ese día acabara rápido para poder dormir bien-después de almorzar saldremos así que vallan a alistarse…AHORA!-terminaba gritando asustando a la mayoría mientras que estos salían corriendo…

Lalalalalalalalalalala..x.x.x.x.x.….XD!

Los chicos y chicas ya se encontraban en la caravana relámpago mientras que se dirigían hacia el centro comercial más grande de las cercanías, algunos se encontraban conversando, otros solo ignorando y viendo por la ventana ó aguantando las travesuras del pequeño demonio de kogure mientras este era regañado y a veces detenido por haruna…bueno todo era normal hasta que…

-AH!-gritaron las managers al mismo tiempo al ver como una lluvia piedra atravesaban las ventanas

-pero que pasa!-pregunto asustado midorikawa mientras se agachaba y evitaba ser lastimado por las piedras al igual que los demás

-Rayos-susurraba enojado goenji molesto mientras abrazaba protectoramente a shiro

-pare la caravana, señor furukaba!-decia kido mientras veía como el conductor estaba perdiendo el control de la caravana, al ver y sentir como la caravana se detenía al igual que las piedras, lograron reincorporarse

-será mejor ir a ver-decia enojado goenji mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la caravana

-espera! Puede ser peligroso-decia fubuki alcanzándolo y abrazándolo

-sí pero no podemos dejar las cosas así no vaya a ser que nos vuelvan a tirar piedras-decia mientras abrazaba al más pequeño-quédate aquí y no vayas a salir-le susurraba mientras que lo dejaba sentado a un lado del asiento para que no lo fueran a ver

-Saldremos la mayoría…chicas ustedes saldrán primero e irán por ayuda junto con Magane, Kabeyama, señor furukaba, kogure y kurimatsu como respaldo, nosotros los cubriremos por si las quieren atacar o algo así- decia serio el entrenador mientras que ellos asentían aun asustados-los que bajaremos son: Endo, Goenji, Fudo, Miyasaka, Hiroto, Tsunami, Otomura, Someoka, Nagumo, Genda, Nepper, y yo…Los demás se quedaran aquí, no podemos bajar muchos porque seriamos un blanco fijo-dijo el entrenador mientras que los mencionados asentían

-yo no me voy a quedar aquí mientras ustedes van-decia molesto midorikawa mientras que los demás no mencionado también asentían

-ya les dije que seriamos un blanco fácil-decia molesto el entrenador

-no se preocupe entrenador, nosotros los convenceremos-decian ciertos chicos mientras que se dirigían hacia los no mencionados, mientras que el entrenador asentía y se alejaba con los demás para poder ver bien que harían ya ahí afuera (n/a: los semes van a convencer a sus amadísimos ukes x3!...voy a poner cada pedazo en donde los semes intentan convences a sus ukes para que no bajen, en cada parte en donde ponga como los convencieron van a ser al mismo tiempo o en otras palabras los convencerán al mismo tiempo y se bajaran todos juntos -.-U)

-Mido-chan no puedes salir-decia hiroto abrazando al peliverde dulcemente

-pero hiro-kun no quiero que te pase nada, además que me siento inservible aquí-susurraba midorikawa mientras abrazaba fuertemente al pelirrojo

-a mi me ayudaría muchísimo salir a ver que nos ataco pero siempre y cuando tu estés aquí a salvo para darme valor ya que si te llega a pasar algo ahí afuera me dolería muchísimo, por favor quédate aquí para que yo me sienta tranquilo-le susurraba dulcemente mientras que midorikawa lo abrazaba más fuerte y asentía aun dudoso pero aun con esperanza de que no les pasaría nada malo a su amado pelirrojo

-gracias-susurraba hiroto mientras besaba dulcemente su frente y lo sentaba lentamente sonriéndole y alejándose hacia donde estaban los demás…

-kaze no puedes bajar-decia serio endo acercándose al peliazul

-porque no?-decia sorprendido por la seriedad del capitán- tengo derecho a salir para poder ayud…-pero no pudo terminar por la sorpresa que lo invadió al sentir como endo lo callaba con un tierno beso mientras que apretaba fuertemente sus ojos y se sonrojaba, después de unos segundos endo se separo del peliazul sonrojado

- no soportaría que algo malo te pasara-decia mientras que acariciaba lentamente la mejía del sonrojado defensa

-en-enserio?-pregunto sonrojado kazemaru aun sin poder creerse que el capitán acababa de besarlo

-si…no quiero que te pase nada, quédate…por favor-decia endo mientras lo miraba suplicante llegando a sorprender aun más al pelilargo

-si me prometes que tendrás cuidado allá afuera-decia kazemaru pegando su frente en la del capitán viéndolo fijamente

-te lo prometo-susurro mientras se acercaba y volvía a besar al peliazul siendo correspondido por este, al rato se separaron mientras que endo sentaba al sonrojado peliazul y se marchaba en dirección hacia los demás…

-tachi no puedes bajar tienes que quedarte aquí-decia tsunami acercándose y sentando al pequeño castaño

-porque? Yo quiero ayudarles, sé que no soy muy fuerte pero daría todo de mi para poderlos ayuda-susurraba tristemente tachimukai haciendo enojar por lo dicho a tsunami

-tachi mírame-decia tsunami inclinándose y quedando a la altura del castaño, este aun triste volteo a ver al surfista llegándose a sorprender por la seriedad/preocupación y hasta algo de enojo en los hermosos ojos del rey del mar-eres una persona realmente fuerte, pero aun así no quiero que nada te pase por eso quiero que te quedes aquí, eres muy importante para mí y no soportaría verte mal-decia susurrando mientras veía profundamente los ojos del segundo portero de Inazuma, mientras que el castaño se sonrojaba lentamente por las palabras de tsunami, suspirando acepto aun indeciso y confundido mientras que era besado en la mejía tiernamente y veía como el surfista se alejaba en dirección en donde se encontraban los demás…

(n/a: em…ya conocemos el vocabulario de fudo -.-U pero aun así lo digo no quiero problemas o algo así, **abra vocabulario soez** pero no creo que solo de akio ú.u)

-Que mierda te hace pensar que bajaras? No bajaras y punto!-decia enojado fudo mientras que agarraba al estratega numero uno de inazuma y lo sentaba

-y que te hace pensar que me quedare aquí mientras que todos salen, no permitiré que lastimen a haruna…ni a ti-Dijo kido susurrando casi inaudible lo ultimo mientras que agachaba la cabeza, pero no contando con que el segundo estratega lo oyera llegando a sonreír ligeramente

-joder…tu hermana está bien nosotros la cubriremos, además van respaldadas por el gordo (kabeyama), el enano(kogure), el conejo(Kurimatsu) y el cuatro ojos(magane) así que no tienes excusa-decia enojado fudo mientras veía las reacciones de kido

-pero…-intento reclamar llegando a ser callado por la mano del ojiverde

-Joder! Te quedaras aquí quieras o no! No permitiré que ningún idiota te toque ó lastime! Así que acomoda tu trasero en el sillón y espera hasta que nosotros volvamos-terminaba sentenciando fudo mientras que retiraba el agarre que tenía su mano contra la boca de el de rastas, llegando a sorprender y hacer sonreír al de goggles por lo dicho aun con todas las palabras "especiales" con las que hablaba sabía muy bien que akio no lo dejaría bajar por que le preocupaba que tenia de cierta manera

-está bien, mas te vale que regreses completo-decia kido sonriendo lentamente mientras miraba al castaño, mientras que este solo se acercaba y le arrebataba los goggles de un solo tirón mientras que lo besaba intensamente llegándose a separar después de un rato mientras se marchaba hacia donde los demás estaban…

-grr- gruñía enojado nagumo mientras se acervaba a suzuno el cual lo miraba desafiante-no bajaras-decia completamente serio mientras cruzaba sus brazos

-por supuesto que bajare-susurro fríamente suzuno mientras miraba enojado al chico de fuego

-no es necesario de seguro son un pandilla de estúpidos que no tienen nada que hacer más que molestar a las personas-decia mientras cerraba los ojos-de seguro los acabare rápido no tienes porque bajar yo podre acabarlos en un santiamén-decia sonriendo soberbiamente mientras que miraba al peliplatiado

-está bien como quieras, más te val que regreses…a menos que no puedas y tendré que bajar para ayudarte-decia sonriendo fríamente viendo como el pelirrojo se enojaba

Tch!-susurraba mientras intentaba ignorar lo dicho por fuusuke-yo puedo con todo! No tendrás que entrar en acción-terminaba diciendo mientras que sonreía

-está bien me quedare, pero bajare si las cosas se complican-terminaba de decir suzuno mientras que cruzaba los brazos

-no creo que llegue a suceder…pero me reconforta que te quedaras-decia haruya susurrando lo ultimo mientras que se marchaba hacia donde los demás…

-heat no tienes porque ir, así como dijo el entrenador, seriamos un blanco fácil-decia neper serio mientras veía como heat lo miraba

-creo que tienes razón…pero aun así bajare si algo llega a suceder así que no te vayas a poder loco si bajo-decia igual de serio mientras que el otro sonreía y asentía

-volveré pronto-decia neper mientras que sonreía-total no son tan fuertes como para enfrentarme-decia sonriendo con superioridad

-prométeme que regresaras bien-decia serio heat mientras que lo veía fijamente

-te lo prometo, no dejare que te pase nada-decia mientras que se acercaba y besaba la mejía sonrojada de heat tiernamente

-ten cuidado-susurro heat sonrojado viendo como nepper se alejaba en dirección hacia los demás…

-terumi también te quedaras así que ni se te acurra reprochar-decia el entrenador viendo fijamente al rubio mientras que este suspiraba y asentía sin poder llegar a replicar… (n/a: no tengo seme ó uke, o chica ._.U para mi lindo angelito ú.uU)

-Vamos-decia el entrenador mientras abría lentamente las puertas de la caravana saliendo siendo seguido por casi todos mientras que las managers salían corriendo en dirección contraria de la caravana seguido de los otros cuatro jugadores

-VALLA ASI QUE NO PUEDEN SOLOS Y NECESITAN AYUDA-gritaba un pelimorado a unos cuantos metros de los chicos-

-quiénes son y porque atacaron la caravana!-decia enojado el entrenado suponiendo que esos chicos eran los que les habían causado problemas

-si fuimos nosotros…porque tan lejos? Acaso nos tienen miedo?-pregunto sonriendo divertido un pelicastaño mientras veía hacia la caravana-así que dejan a los débiles en la chatarra azul, eh?-decia sonriendo burlonamente haciendo que la mayoría se acercara enojados hacia los 5 chicos desconocidos

-que estúpidos-susurraba un rubio mientras veía junto con los otros cuatro chicos como sus refuerzos salían de entre los árboles y atrapaban a todos inmovilizándolos y acercándose otros a sellar la puerta de la caravana con una enorme tabla que atravesaron en la puerta de la caravana relampago

-MALDITOS MÁS LES VALE QUE ME SUELTE SI NO QUIEREN QUE LES ROMPA TODA SU MALDITA CARA!-gritaba furioso fudo mientras era inmovilizado por cinco chicos

-tch! Si que eres fastidioso-susurraba un pelinegro mientras veía como los chicos protestaban les gritaban o insultaban-me dan ganas de matarlos a ustedes no a los de la caravana-decia enojado cansado por la constante bulla que hacían

-qué? A que te refieres con eso?-pregunto enojado goenji mientras intentaba zafarse inútilmente de el grupo de desconocidos-RESPONDE!-grito completamente furioso con la idea de que tenia que hacer algo para defender a los chicos de la caravana

-pues está claro, los de la chatarra azul morirán en…-pero antes de que el castaño pudiera terminar una pequeñísima piedra era impactaba en la frente de este haciéndolo callar rápidamente

-mejor cállate-decia un pelinaranja el ultimo chico de los cinco que estaban ahí solo viendo lo que ocurría-es una sorpresa-decia sonriendo respondiendo y viendo fijamente a goenji-dentro de poco sabrán a lo que me refiero, el camión ya está cerca-decia sonriendo sádicamente llegando a preocupar a todos los chicos

/TUUUNTUUUN!/

Se oía perfectamente como un camión tocaba su claxon, todos voltearon a ver llegando a asustar a los jugadores por la dirección hacia donde el camión y sonreír a los desconocidos por casi cumplir su cometido…impactar el camión en la caravana destruyéndola y arrojándola al acantilado…

-NOOO!...

CONTINUARA!...7.7!

GRAX POR LOS REVIEWS!...Bueno aquí está el comienzo del accidente, espero que no me manden a matar por dejarlo ahí y pues por cómo voy a dejar a mis amados ukes, yo los quiero muchísimo!... así que lo único que les adelanto es que los semes quedaran devastados viendo a sus ukes por…ok no me atreví a matar a mis ukes -.-U pero eso no implica que no los haya dejado bien U.ú….Por cierto que piensan de afueroxatsuya (?) raro pero necesito pareja para terumi y necesito resucitar y meter a atsuya xD!...se aceptan sugerencias ;3!


	8. Chapter 8

Discrimer: Inazuma no me pertenece (Level 5 si lees esto alguna vez por lo menos dóname a kaze! w!) **le pertenece Level-5**

Cap. 8: Terrible accidente!

-Myau! Así que mis queridísimos amigos ukes al fin empiezan a progresar-decia alegre terumi mientras se encontraba sentado escondido entre los sillones al igual que los demás chicos

-A QUIEN LE DICES UKE!-grito furioso midorikawa mientras lo miraba desafiante

-vamos cálmate- decia kido con una gotita en el cuello mientras se preguntaba qué rayos hacia ahí-será mejor que estemos atentos por si los demás necesitan apoyo-decia mientras cruzaba sus brazos

-kido tiene razón, tenemos que ayudar a los demás si lo necesitan-decia shiro mientras abrazaba sus piernas y apoyaba su barbilla en ellas

-yo creo que los chicos son lo suficientemente fuertes pero aun así tengo un presentimiento de que algo malo pasara-decia tachimukai mientras agarraba fuertemente su camisa en dirección a su corazón

-tachi cálmate te aseguro que ellos estarán bien-decia sakuma mientras lo abrazaba con solo un brazo mientras que le sonreía

-yo también tengo un extraño presentimiento-decia shigeto mientras cerraba sus ojos

-será mejor que nos calmemos, ellos pueden defenderse solos-decia suzuno mientras dirigía su vista hacia la puerta de la caravana

-pero…el mal presentimiento que siento no es para ellos…-decia completamente preocupado tachimukai

-…es para nosotros-terminaba de decir heat mientras abría sus ojos

-eh? Pero que nos puede pasar si nosotros somos los que estamos en la caravana a salvo-decia kazemaru mientras miraba a cada uno de los que estaban ahí presentes-…terumi desde cuando estas gravando?-decia desconcertado mientras miraba la hermosa cámara vino que tenia terumi en su collar de gatito

-grabo la preocupación que tienen los hermosos ukes hacia sus amados semes, además le hice un arreglo y me quedo para poder ponerla en este hermoso collar-decia mientras gravaba cada expresión y todo lo que decían

-eh? Esta genial pero no por el motivo del que gravas…que no te can…-pero no pudo terminar sakuma por el susto que se llevaron al ver como una enorme tabla atravesaba fuertemente la entrada de la caravana

Ah!-gritaron asustados mientras se asomaban todos lentamente para poder ver, llegándose a sorprender por como todos los demás estaban siendo detenidos fuertemente por unos desconocidos

-rayos-decia suzuno fríamente mientras se paraba rápidamente hacia la puerta de la caravana e intentaba salir llegándosele a acercar la mayoría para poder sacar la enorme tabla que obstaculizaba su salida para poder ayudar

-son demasiados- susurraba shiro mientras se paraba y retrocedía quedando apoyado en la parte de atrás de la caravana

-pero porque nos hacen esto?- decía tachimukai completamente preocupado mientras miraba como los chicos intentaban zafarse del agarre de los desconocidos, volteo y vio como suzuno, kido, midorikawa, shigeto y terumi ayudaban a intentar quitar la enorme tabla

-chicos-susurro preocupado kazemaru mientras igualmente miraba a los chicos al igual que sakuma, shiro, tachimukai

/TUUUNTUUUN!/

-NOOO!...-gritaron completamente aterrados todos los chicos de afuera de la caravana mientras miraban en dirección a la caravana y algo lejos de la parte trasera igualmente de la caravana, los chicos desconcertados por ahora la desesperación con la que intentaban zafarse dejando confundidos a todos los chicos dentro de la caravana además de aquel extraño sonido que no supieron bien como identificar y por ahora el terror y desesperación que se veía en los ojos de todos los chicos de afuera de la caravana

-CUBRANSE!-gritaba terumi mientras corría hacia la parte de hasta atrás de la caravana en dirección de shiro, el cual volteo a ver por la ventana de la parte trasera de la caravana llegándose a sorprender y asustar al ver como un enorme camión se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos llegándose a segar por el miedo y por las luces que apuntaban en su dirección antes de que el camión impactara contra la parte trasera shiro sintió como unos fuertes y a la vez finos brazos lo abrazaban mientras que sentía el aterrador impacto

-AH!-grito terumi al recibir el enorme impacto en sus brazos, el impacto del camión fue tal que la carava salió disparada unos metros hasta alcanzar un barranco que se encontraba ahí cerca llegando a caer junto con el enorme camión, dentro de la caravana se podía observar como múltiples golpes que recibían los chicos por los fierros de los asientos, la tabla que se había desprendido en una de las vueltas que la caravana había tenido

-AH!-se oían los constantes gritos de dolor/desesperación y miedo de cada uno de los integrantes de la caravana, llegando a dar múltiples vueltas en donde una de esas vueltas las ventanas a quebrarse y partes de vidrio empezaran a caer por todas partes, los sillones a arruinarse y desprenderse por las contantes vueltas, la tabla atravesando todo a su paso en donde una de esas salió disparada fuertemente de la caravana pero aun así lastimando a algunos en el camino, también llegando a explotar la mayoría de la parte delantera de la caravana haciendo que el fuego empezara a expandirse por toda la caravana, como las vueltas dañaban la caravana haciendo que esta se abollara y hasta en algunas partes desprendiera algunas partes…luego de unos momentos rodando cuesta abajo llegaron a recibir otro fuerte impacto del camión que también se vino colina abajo dejándolos sepultados en las parte más profunda de aquella ahora parte boscosa en la cual se detuvo la caravana y el camión por los enormes y constantes arboles que se encontraban ahí

La situación que se podía ver a simple vista era como el bosque ahora maltrecho por un enorme camión lleno en llamas estando arriba de lo que antes solía ser una caravana grande pero ahora solo siendo fierros y llamas en la cual como toda la caravana estaba destruida…

-ch-chicos-se oía un débil susurro de terumi el cual avía salido desprendido de la caravana a los últimos instantes antes de que esta se detuviera al igual que el camión, a los ojos del rubio solo se podía ver todo completamente destruido y en llamas, de la caravana ya no se parecía a nada de lo que algunas vez fue-rayos-gimio adolorido al sentir como sus brazos sangraban pero intentando ignorar esa parte pudo llegar a sentarse aun desconcertado

%%

Sentía el agonizante dolor en todo mi cuerpo pero aun mas en mis brazos…levante la vista viendo como las llamas empezaban a consumir todo a su paso, no entiendo bien que paso luego de que logre agarrar a shiro antes de que saliera completamente dañado luego de sentir el agonizante impacto en mis brazos lo cual provoco que lo soltara lejos del lugar del impacto no pude enfocar bien mi mente pero aun así sintiendo el dolor y desesperación que sentíamos todos…chicos, chicos, CHICOS!, lentamente logre levantarme aun cuando mi cuerpo no respondiera bien llegue a movilizarme encontrándome con una larga cabellera azulina esparcida entre algunos fierros de los asientos, me acerque lentamente viendo a kazemaru ahí pero no podía ver bien todo su cuerpo al ver como unos fierros atravesaban sus piernas y algo de algún sillón aplastara fuertemente sus piernas

-kaze-susurre lentamente pero al ver como este no despertaba la desesperación empezaba a ganarme las llamas empezaban a expandirse y no sabía en donde se encontraban los demás, con todas mis fuerzas logre desprender los fierros y parte del sillón que aprisionaban a mi amigo lográndolo liberar luego empecé a arrastrarlo no sabía dónde estábamos pero solo quería sacar a todos ya que el fuego podría llegar a provocar una enorme explosión…luego que logre dejar a kazemaru lo más lejos posible regrese lo más rápidamente que pude llegándome a acercar en donde se encontraba midorikawa al lado de el enorme camión, al verlo supe que su espalda era la más dañada pero aun así lo intente mover a donde había dejado a kazemaru no podría permitir que la explosión fuera más rápido de lo que yo pensaba aun llegándome a dar cuenta como los movimientos hacían que la espalda de mido lograra dañarse más, decidí apurarme y logre regresar pudiendo distinguir a shigeto y a sakuma al acercarme vi como la sangre se esparcía demasiado de la espalda de heat la cual estaba completamente dañada por algún artefacto lo cual dejo una enorme cortada por su espalda, me arranque parte de mi camisa intentando detener la hemorragia mientras lo cargaba a él y a sakuma el cual también dañado pero de la cabeza la cual sangraba, llegando a donde estaban los demás logre colocarlos amarrando mi parte de camisa en parte de la espalda de heat para que no fuera a desangrarse…

-ya no aguanto-susurraba lentamente mientras intentaba seguir adelante ignorando el horrendo dolor de mis brazos, cuando llegue nuevamente a la parte donde se encontraba aquel aterrador infierno pude llegar a merodear buscando a los demás, luego de unos momentos buscando logre acercarme hasta ver a kido sacando a un inconsciente suzuno de unos enormes fierros mientras que a un lado se encontraba tachimukai quien sangraba por sus ojos los cuales eran tapados por parte de la chaqueta ahora también ensangrentada de kido para que el castaño no se desangrara-kido!-lo llame viendo como este al fin avía podido sacar a suzuno mientras lo cargaba, me acerque y cargue a tachimukai mientras me dirigía hacia donde estaban los demás siendo seguido por un muy lastimado estratega-kido?-logre preguntar antes de llegar pero al darme cuenta como kido sangraba demasiado de la boca llegue a asustarme y empezar a acelerar el paso, al llegar y dejar a suzuno y tachimukai en el suelo logre agarrar a kido antes de que se desmayara logre acostarlo de tal manera que la sangre escurriera de su boca libremente sin llegar a ahogarlo…sentía como mis brazos sangraban mas y el dolor ahora insoportable hacia que la conciencia empezara a desplomarse-chicos resistan-logre susurrar luego escuche y pude ver una enorme explosión en dirección en donde se encontraban la caravana y el camión, luego de eso mi cuerpo empezaba a pesarme, acaso moriría? No, no podía permitirlo, la desesperación que sentía al ver a mis amigos así y al sentir como mi cuerpo perdía toda la fuerza mientras se desplomaba contra el suelo llegándome a lastimar en la caída-ayúdenos-susurre mientras que mi vista empezaba a oscurecerse, acaso todo acabaría ahí?...

%Fin %

CONTINUARA….7.7!

Gracias por sus reviews =3!...KYA! Me dolió mucho imaginarme esta parte 7.7! me costó mucho escribir esta parte, en mi cabeza lo podía ver (por así decirlo ._.) pero no sabía cómo escribirlo -.-U así que esto fue lo único que mi inspiración me dejo escribir :p...terumi aun dañado por sus brazos logro sacar a todos pero eso le traerá algunas consecuencias u.u, en el próximo cap. la llegada al hospital, como dije antes no me atreví a matar a mis amados ukes ._.U pero aun así tampoco los voy a dejar discapacitados o algo asi :8, bueno al menos no para siempre :X…por cierto yo apareceré y algúns se sorprenderán al oír/leer mi apellido y profesión 8D!


	9. Chapter 9

Discrimer: Inazuma no me pertenece (level-5! (cuando sepa quién eres ¬¬*) te molestare hasta que me "dones" el anime 8D!) **le pertenece Level-5 **

P.D: Siento la tardanza …Gracias por sus reviews! :D!

Cap.9: Ultima Noticia…!

-Al parecer a ocurrido un terrible accidente!-decia una reportera mientras corría hasta donde se encontraba el barranco en donde ocurrió el accidente-según mis fuentes un camión impacto fuertemente contra la caravana de los ganadores de la FFI-decia un poco agitada por la carrera mientras hablaba por medio de un pequeño micrófono-no sabemos muy bien como fue lo ocurrido pero estamos en vivo del accidente ocurrido hace pocos minutos-mientras explicaba un poco mas allá logro distinguir a algunos de los jugadores siendo detenidos fuertemente por un numeroso grupo de desconocidos

-como podemos ver algunos jugadores de Inazuma están siendo fuertemente sostenidos por un gran grupo de desconocidos-decia mientras se escondían ella y el camarógrafo lo más cerca posible pero sin llegar a ser vistos pero aun así lo suficientemente cerca para poder oír todo lo que decían

:9:9:9…:9:9:9

-bueno feje…ya exterminamos a los más débiles-decia el de cabello morado mientras sonreía superiormente a los aun shockeados jugadores

-basura como esa nadie la necesita ni siquiera como estorbo-susurro sádicamente el pelinegro (n/a: para aclarar cuando ponga en esta parte el color del cabello de algunos chicos….eso significa que son como los malos, es que no soy buena inventando nombre 8p)

-la basura….SON USTEDES!-grito encolerizado fudou mientras salía del shock con un enorme enojo por lo dicho por los desconocidos-Malditos idiotas!-decia mientras se liberaba del grupo que los sostenía y se le iba encima a quien se le pusiera enfrente-CHICOS MALDITA SEA! REACCIONEN!-grito fuertemente mientras golpeaba a dos….por el fuerte grito empezaron a reaccionar lentamente mientras la ira y desesperación se apoderaba de ellos e iban en contra de cualquier desconocido

:9:9:9…:9:9:9

-Oh esto se está poniendo peligroso-decia la reportera mientras que el camarógrafo apuntaba en diferentes ángulos los fuertes golpes que se proporcionaban entre sí-al parecer los jefes de todo esto no se involucran en la pelea-decia mientras se apuntaba a cada uno de los que parecían los superiores del grupo de desconocidos-no puede ser! Son demasiados para que les ganen-susurraba viendo como los jugadores estaban perdiendo contra el gran número de personas desconocidas que salían de entre los arboles

:9:9:9…:9:9:9

-esto ya me canso-susurro el pelinaranja mientras se paraba y empezaba a marcharse-vamos….los demás quédense….-le decía a sus secuaces que peleaban contra los chicos mientras que los demás que aun no intervenían se empezaban a marchar-y mátenlos- decia sonriendo sádicamente mientras que los que se quedaban asentían

-MIERDA! NO HUYAS COBARDE!-gritaba furioso haruya mientras se abría paso para ir hacia donde estaban los chicos principales de aquel extraño grupo

-idiota-susurraba el rubio mientras que el pelinaranja sacaba una especie de botón haciendo detener a haruya

-k rayos es eso?-decia un poco desconcertado por lo que acaba de sacar el pelinaranja

-esto?...es un botón inalámbrico para un detonante-decia sonriendo sádicamente el pelinegro mientras que haruya relacionaba ese botón con la caravana

-te refieres a…-pero antes de que haruya terminara el chico apretó el enorme botón rojo haciendo girar rápidamente a haruya en la dirección en donde quedo el accidente al mismo tiempo que todos se detenían por la enorme explosión que acababa de ocurrir

-NO!-grito aterrado haruya mientras caía de rodillas mientras los demás chicos se detenían y miraban igualmente aterrados el lugar de donde provino la explosión ignorando como los superiores del grupo de desconocidos ya habían desaparecido

:9:9:9…:9:9:9

-Oh! Ah ocurrido una explosión!-decia alterada la reportera mientras que el camarógrafo enfocaba ahora el enorme humo de la reciente explosión-no puede ser….al parecer en el barranco en donde estaban actualmente el camión y la caravana, a ocurrido una tremenda explosión cuando el chico de cabello naranja apretó un extraño botón, que al parecer! Era el detonante de la ocurrida explosión!-decia mientras se dirigía a la cámara aun alterada por todo lo ocurrido-al fin han llegado los paramédicos y la policía al lugar!-decia mientras se enfocaban a la ambulancia, bomberos y policías que intercedían en el lugar arrestando a los desconocido mientras los paramédicos llegaban a auxiliar a los afectados y los bomberos empezaban a descender por el barranco para ayudar a los que estuvieran vivos-al fin este tormento tuvo fin ahora solo esperaremos a tener más información sobre los que se encontraban en el accidente del camión y la caravana, vamos a comerciales!-terminaba diciendo la reportera mientras sonreía y el camarógrafo apagaba la cámara-ahora intentemos bajar-susurraba mientras se dirigía al barranco seguido del camarógrafo

Lalalalalalalalalalala..x.x.x.x.x.….XD!

-TRAIGAN EL RESPIRADOR ARTIFICIAL!-se oían los constantes gritos alterados de los doctores mientras veían como varias camillas entraban por la sala de emergencia

-que fue lo que ocurrió-preguntaba la doctora titular con una larga cabellera plateada y unos ojos rojizos

-al parecer fue un accidente….ellos se encontraban en una bus mientras que fueron envestidos por un enorme camión-intentaba informar la enfermera mientras le daba respiración de kido sin que este se ahogara con la sangre que descendía por toda su boca

-rayos! Llévalo a la sala de emergencia No.3 y espérame ahí! Veré como están los demás-decia la doctora mientras se daba vuelta para ver a todos los demás-Bueno todos tranquilícense que así solo empeoran la situación!-exclamo enojada por el hasta torpeza que se veía-al castaño que se lastimo los ojos y llevarlo a la sala de emergencia No.3….el de cabello plateado con una marca en la mejía y al de cabello verde llevarlos a la sala de emergencia No.1…al de cabello plateado y al de cabellera plateada con el parche en el ojo llevarlos a la sala de emergencia No. 4…el de cabellera azulada y al ru-rubio llevarlos a la sala de emergencia No.2-terminaba de explicar mientras se acercaba a terumi y lo veía asustada

-doctora-preguntaron todos al reconocer a aquel chico-es…su hermano-terminaba de decir la enfermera que se encontraba lo más cerca de ella

-será mejor que nos apuremos!-decia volteándose y mirando a todos los paramédicos que tenía a su cargo-estaré en la sala de emergencia No.3 cualquier complicación avisarme lo más pronto posible, así que…A trabajar!-decia mientras se marchaban cada uno a la sala correspondiente-"afuro"-pensaba afligida mientras se dirigía con yuuki a la sala de emergencia No.3…

Lalalalalalalalalalala..x.x.x.x.x.….XD!

-acabamos de ver como los paramédicos han ingresado al hospital con los accidentados-explicaba la reportera un poco atareada por perseguir la ambulancia en su camioneta intentando no perderle de vista pero sin legar a parar dentro de una por la velocidad que levaban-en resumen de este día, algo trágico por los hechos vistos anteriormente….eh recaudado todos los datos y entre los accidentados están 10 involucrados…según las entrevistas que tuvimos con los bomberos en donde informan que la explosión, si! Fue provocada por algún detonante mientras que los policías informaban que detuvieron a los agresores que atacaban fuertemente al resto de personas pertenecientes al equipo ganador de la FFI…cuando entrevistamos a los paramédicos solo nos dijeron datos de 8 afectados fuertemente, un desaparecido y…una muerte...esperamos conseguir más información quédese con nosotros para noticias más impactantes, soy hikari Naoko que tengan feliz noche-terminaba de explicar la reportera con una sonrisa

-y…corte-informaba el camarógrafo feliz al poder terminar de filmar aquello tan perturbador-así que alguien murió, eh?-decia el camarógrafo dirigiéndose a la camioneta a guardar todo el equipo de filmación

-al parecer si…conseguiré saber quien fue!, aunque sería muy lamentoso ya que solo vimos como se llevaban un cuerpo inerte algo pequeño, de seguro era alguien joven… -decia un poco preocupada la reportera mientras se marchaban…

Lalalalalalalalalalala..x.x.x.x.x.….XD!

-al fin!-exclamaba feliz la doctora luego de cinco horas de tratar de mantener estables a sus nuevos pacientes-ahora solo falta esperar si no hay complicaciones o que el problema se agrave-decia mientras mandaba a yuuki vendado completamente por todo el contorno de sus ojos y en algunas heridas

-Doctora-susurraba lentamente una enfermera que la estaba auxiliando con los demás pacientes

-eh?...que pasa?-pregunto intrigada por el susurro

-no desea…-no sabiendo si atreverse a terminar viendo como la doctora solo la veía incitándola con la mirada a que terminara de hablar-…ver a su hermano-termino diciendo mientras la enfermera veía preocupada por cualquier reacción que tuviera la doctora

-tengo turno en este momento-susurro mientras suspiraba cansada

-yo puedo cubrirte!-se ofreció alegre un doctor que entraba dejando la puerta abierta en donde se veían a todos los demás doctores y enfermos/as que la habían auxiliado con los demás accidentados

-saben…a veces pienso que tienen alguna conspiración-decia riendo levemente-bueno ya que insisten-decia mientras agarraba su bata blanca se la ponía y salía de ahí antes de que cualquiera pudiera cambiar de opinión

o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.o!

-afuro-susurro lentamente mientras acariciaba su larga cabellera rubia-valla forma de volvernos a ver después de tres años-susurro con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro mientras veía como el rubio se movia lentamente mientras que sus largas pestañas dejaban paso a la penetrante mirada rojiza del rubio

-mmm-gimio adolorido el rubio por la luz blanca que lo dejaba ciego por unos momentos, luego de que sus ojos lograran acostumbrarse logro empezar a distinguir su alrededor pero enfocándose en la doctora mientras abría sus ojos sorprendido-mey-chan…

Continuara…x3!

Al fin! Jejeje pensé que no iba a acabar este cap, aunque siento que me quedo peque :p…me costara un poco seguir ya que no eh terminado el siguiente cap y lo peor de todo es que mis tareas no me darán tiempo de actualizar rápido T.T!, pero haré lo que pueda para subir rápido el siguiente en el capitulo =3…el siguiente cap: la reportera hará de las suyas para conseguir información, además de saber quien fue el que murió…será shirou? Jojojojo (santa xD!) eso puede ser una probabilidad ._.?…pero mejor descúbranlo el próximo capítulo 8D!...Me cole a mi historia xDD! Además les adelanto que un nuevo personaje se sumara a la historia! X3!...SAYO! ^^! …reviews =3!


	10. Chapter 10

Hola!...jajajaja si que me esta costando seguir el fic (no se como terminara xD!) pero aquí esta la continuación! Espero les guste =3….por cierto lamento la demora ^^U

Discrimer: Inazuma no me pertenece (lamentablemente no 7.7), le pertenece Level-5

Cap.10: salir del problema?

-PROV. Shirou-

-mmm-porque me duele tanto el cuerpo? Bueno no recuerdo muy bien que ah pasado y con este terrible dolor en todo mi cuerpo como si me hubieran golpeado no me ayuda en nada-donde…estoy?-susurre al aire un poco alarmado, bueno tal vez esté un poco desorientado y adolorido pero si no mal veo…me encuentro en…una jaula? Pero qué rayos!-hola?-pregunte un poco alarmado mientras me paraba y agarraba los barrotes de la jaula, porque estoy en una jaula? Pero que está pasando?-hola? Hay alguien-pregunte un poco asustado viendo como la jaula estaba un poco alejada del suelo, parece ser como si estuviera en una fábrica de algo pero esta algo vieja y destruida tal vez este abandonada

-HOLA!-grite esperando recibir alguna respuesta…pero nada! Volteé para ver como la espaciosa y grande jaula tiene un pequeño lugar lleno de paja a un lado un trasto de agua y al otro lado una montaña de galletas en otro recipiente…bueno esto sí que esta raro, parece como si me hubieran metido aquí y me abandonaron dejándome como si fuera un animal en una jaula!-rayos-susurre mientras me acercaba a la paja que parecía como si fuera mi cama-que es eso?-me pregunte en voz alta al ver un pedazo de papel sobresalir de entre la paja-una carta-susurre empezando a leer inconscientemente la carta en voz alta

_+"HOLA LINDO! _

_Jajajaja espero que te sientas a gusto en tu nueva casita! Bueno que mejor que una jaula para un animal, no? Si te preguntas quien rayos hiso esta carta pues solo te diré que soy un chico tan guapo que si me hubieras visto de seguro te enamoras de mi! Jajajaja bueno a el punto…te acuerdas del accidente? Si no te acuerdas has memoria que no lo pienso escribir! Después de que misteriosamente saliste disparado de la chatarra azul por la tabla que habíamos puesto para que no salieran decidimos llevarte con nosotros, deberías agrádeselo eh! De seguro todos los demás deben están más que muertos!_

_Wajajaaja eres un afortunado, eres el único sobreviviente! Pero eso no implica que te quedes con vida! Te dejamos comida para unos 2 o 3 días máximo al igual que agua! Bueno ese lugar en donde te encuentras es mejor que ni intentes en pedir ayuda nadie conoce ese lugar así que morirás de hambre o desesperación, lamentablemente no lo podremos ver pero con solo saber que sufrirás me basta para dejarte aunque sea una carta para restregarte en tu linda (no lo voy a negar, me gusta tu lindo rostro y qué decir de tu cuerpo…) carita que nadie te ayudara así que mejor mata tus esperanzas que lo más seguro es que nadie ni siquiera se acuerde de un chico como tú! Bueno yo te hubiera dejado con vida para satisfacerme con tu cuerpo pero el líder decidió que nadie te tocara así que de plano…solo déjame decirte algo mas, NADIE te quiere en esta vida así que nadie te extrañara cuando mueras…._

_ATT. Un guapo pelimorado!"+_

-Pero que es esto?-susurre mientras que sentía como lagrima caían por mi rostro, siento un enorme nudo en mi garganta. Me duele ahora lo recuerdo bien, terumi me salvo recibiendo el la mayor parte del choque, acaso todos murieron? No, no puede ser! Ellos no pudieron haber muerto! Mis lagrimas me quemas, me duele-goenji, te necesito ayúdame por favor! Prometiste que siempre estarías a mi lado-se que no me oyes siento como mis rodillas me fallan y mis lagrimas me ahogan-shuuya te necesito…

-fin PROV shirou-

Lalalalalalallalalalalla

-SHIROU!-gritaba asustado goenji mientras se levantaba estrepitosamente de su cama bañado en sudor-shirou donde estas?-susurraba preocupado mientras se levantaba ignorando el hecho de que fueran las 4 de la madrugada-no te preocupes shirou te encontrare cueste lo que cueste-decia mientras agarraba su chaqueta y salía de su habitación

-Me prometiste que lo cuidarías-oyó goenji mientras volteaba hasta encontrarse unos hermosos ojos llenos de lagrimas resaltando el enojo en ellos

-atsuya-susurro mientras desviaba la mirada-yo…-intento explicar sin poder hallar alguna explicación lógica

-lo prometiste!-dijo mas alterado el peliplateado dándose la vuelta con intensión de marcharse al hospital a buscar a los amigos de su hermano por alguna pista que ayudara para encontrar el paradero del mayor de los fubuki

-lo encontrare-susurro goenji completamente serio-te lo prometo-decia mientras se acercaba al pequeño

-como se si creerte?-dijo un poco desconfiado mirando la seriedad con la que el rubio lo miraba-te doy solo este día, así que aprovéchalo!-decía mientras sonreía

-lo encontrare-susurraba mientras veía el temor en los ojos del menor de los fubuki –mejor ve al hospital a ver cómo están los otro y tenme toda la información para cuando regrese con shirou- decia completamente seguro dándole confianza a atsuya mientras que este asentía viendo como el mayor se ponía la gorra de su chamarra naranja…

Lalaalalaalalalalalalala

-rayos tal vez debí haber preguntado por donde está el hospital-susurraba enojado atsuya mientras avanzaba por un callejón-no creo que lo encuentre aquí-susurraba viendo como ese callejón no tenia salida

-que haces aquí tan solito?-oyó atsuya mientras volteaba y veía a un enorme y horrible señor acercándosele

-que te importa!-gritaba enojado intentando que no se le notara su nerviosismo mientras avanzaba e intentaba salir sin llegar a rozar a aquel hombre

- y por qué tanta prisa?-preguntaba mientras tomaba a fubuki del brazo azotándolo contra la pared

-pero que te crees!-decia enojado intentando golpearlo o por lo menos zafarse y largarse de ahí-por tu bien será mejor que me sueltes ahora mismo!-decia mientras se movía intentando zafar sus muñecas pero fallando en todos sus intentos

-pero que carácter, será mejor que te dome-decia mientras lo volteaba y empezaba a besar e intentar meter su mano debajo de su polera

-suéltame- decia desesperado atsuya mientras sentía como aquel hombre lo golpeaba haciéndolo caer fuertemente al suelo-rayos-susurro adolorido atsuya mientras se daba vuelta viendo como aquel asqueroso hombre se le tiraba ensima y metia su mano debajo de su polera azul arruñando su piel-maldito-decia mientras golpeaba la nariz de aquel hombre haciéndolo retroceder mientras se agarraba su ahora ensangrentada nariz, aprovechando la oportunidad empezó a gatear intentando escapar mientras sus ojos llorosos le impedían ver bien

-niño estúpido-decia mientras agarraba y jalaba fuertemente del cabello plateado del atsuya (n/a: no se bien de qué color es el cabello de atsuya …pero aun así se quedara siendo peliplateado xD) y jalaba fuertemente asiéndolo retroceder mientras se le montaba encima sacándole la polera a atsuya-ahora aprenderás a respetar!-decia mientras mordía y succionaba fuertemente la piel de su cuello dejándole unos enormes chupones en su cuello

-AYUDA!-terminaba de gritar mientras gritaba por el dolor mientras volvía a recibir un golpe en su mejía izquierda haciéndolo callar por el dolor

-cállate- decia aquel hombre mientras se levantaba ligeramente y empezaba a desabrochar su pantalón

-"me violara! Mierda no puedo qutarmelo de ensima, Ayúdenme por favor"-pensaba alarmado mientras intentaba moverse lo cual no lograba bien por el inmenso dolor que tenía en su abdomen mientras cerraba sus ojos llorosos sintiendo como las lagrimas lo lastimaban enormemente…espero pero no recibía nada, nada! Ni un golpe o un arrumazo-eh?-susurro confuso mientras abría sus ojos encontrándose con aquel hombre quien se encontraba inconsciente a un lado de el, volteo rápidamente encontrándose con un encapuchado-qu-quien eres?-pregunto asustado aun sin lograr ver a aquel chico

-estas bien?-pregunto el encapuchado mientras se sacaba la capucha y la gorra dejando a la vista la larga y sedosa cabellera rubia, con un par de ojos rojizos haciendo sonrojar enormemente a atsuya por la gran belleza del chico-hola?-pregunto el rubio mientras se agachaba y agitaba su mano enfrente del rostro del aun sonrojado chico

-eh?...Pues como crees que este si estuvieron a punto de violarme-decia mientras desviaba la vista dejando a la vista todos aquellos chupones

-muchos te preguntaran de eso-decia el rubio señalando los chupones del peliplateado

-que! Rayos no quiero que nadie se entere de mi casi violación, y mucho menos shirou-susurraba mientras se intentaba cubrir los chupones mientras el rubio sonreía

-así que eres hermano de shirou, supongo que eres atsuya-decia mientras sonreía haciendo asentir y sonrojar mas al chico-mi nombre es Afuro Terumi, soy uno de los mejores amigos de tu hermano-decia mientras sonreía-yo sé cómo ayudarte con tu problemita-decia refiriéndose a sus chupones

-Enserio? Cómo?-decia esperanzado sonriendo ligeramente

-puedo remplazar esos chupones por…-decia sonriendo viendo la linda carita del pepliplateado-los míos-terminaba de decir riendo ligeramente al ver la ahora roja cara del chico-si dices que esos chupones los hice yo, shirou no se enteraría de la casi violación…entonces que dices?-terminaba de explicar viendo como el pequeño lo pensaba

-está bien-decia completamente rojo cerrando los ojos y volteando ligeramente su rostro dejando descubierto su "chuponeado" cuello

-solo relájate-susurraba terumi en el oído de atsuya haciendo estremecer al chico luego sintió como un trapo mojado pasaba por todo su cuello (n/a: no tengo idea de donde lo saco o.o!)luego empezó a pasar su nariz por todo su cuello haciendo estremecer al pequeño-tranquilo-susurro afuro mientras mordía y jugaba con el lóbulo de la oreja de atsuya luego besando la mejía sonrojada bajando lentamente respirando el aroma que emanaba el pequeño cuerpo…dirigiéndose hasta el primer chupón sacando su lengua y lamiendo su marca para luego morder ligeramente y succionar la piel haciendo suspirar y hasta gemir al peplipateado con las ahora caricias, además de como el rubio remplazaba los chupones y hasta hacia nuevos en aquella suave piel, mientras recostaba lentamente al pequeño mientras la temperatura empezaba a aumentar extrañamente rápido agitando a ambos chicos que hasta habían olvidado el porqué habían empezaron, las caricias empezaron a aumentar ahora sumándosele besos en toda la piel y hasta en los labios dejando que ambos empezaran a dejarse llevar lentamente…

CONTINUALA!...O/O!

Bueno esto se estaba empezando a poner…cofcof -/-…bueno aquí acaba el cap.! Espero poder seguir lo mas pronto posible! (tareas e.e!) bueno les adelantaría algo del otro cap. pero…no lo eh empezado xD!...actualizare lo mas rápido posible! Sayo! ^^!


	11. Chapter 11

Discrimer: Inazuma no me pertenece, le pertenece Level-5 (sigo sin saber quienes son ¬¬),

:p

Cap.11: Solo quiero verte (part.1)

-afuro cuando vuelvas a escaparte del hospital…voy a tener que amarrarte a la camilla-decia enojada la doctora mientras ayudaba a recostar al rubio

-es que necesitaba comer algo dulce-decia terumi mientras se cruzaba de brazos estando ya sentado-oye me dejas ir a ver a los uk…cof cof digo chicos?-pregunto mientras sacaba una bolsita de dulces

-tal ves después…ahora los chicos que estuvieron en la pelea y no en la caravana esperan desesperados poder entrar a ver a ciertos chicos, a este paso me quedare sin sala de espera-decia mientras terminaba de colocarle suero en el brazo izquierdo del rubio

-eso se llama favoritismo-decia terumi mientras sobaba su brazo izquierdo por el pinchazo-…y como están?-pregunto preocupado

-desde la sala de emergencia hasta ahora solo ah pasado una noche y casi el medio día de hoy-decia mientras revisaba el brazo derecho del ex capitán de Zeus –aunque sea que ellos también estén internados no dejan de preguntar y preguntar…a excepción de que solo uno de los que estuvieron en la pelea dijo que se sentía mejor y no me quedo de otras mas que darle de alta-le informaba mientras terminaba de cambiarle las vendas del brazo izquierdo para luego empezar a cambiarle también las vendas del brazo derecho

-eh?...Y cuantos quedaron?-preguntaba un poco desconcertado

-pues además de los que dimos de alta ayer solo quedaron 7 que estuvieron en la pelea, contándote a ti 8….y 7 que estuvieron en el accidente de la caravana-le terminaba de informar desconcertando mas al rubio

-ah? Pero si descontamos a los que estaban menos dañados en la pelea…solo quedaron Endo, hiroto, tsunami, fudo, genda, haruya, natsuhiko, goenji y yo-terminaba de decir mientras enumeraba con los dedos de su mano derecha a los de la pelea-eso contarían a 9!-decia mientras miraba a su hermana-además de kazemaru, midorikawa, tachimukai, kido, sakuma, fusuuke, shigeto y fubuki, eso dan a un total de 8!-terminaba de decir mientras su hermana lo miraba atentamente

-pues a decir verdad al que se le dio de alta solo por que el no deseaba estar aquí por asuntos personales se llamaba shuuya goenji-decia mientras terumi la miraba sorprendido

-QUE?-gritaba sorprendido mientras agarraba a su hermana del brazo, con su brazo derecho el cual era el único que podía movilizar mas-como que se fue? Que es que acaso no se quedo a ver a shirou?-pregunto terumi agitando fuertemente el brazo de la doctora

-tranquilízate- decia mientras una gota resbalaba por su cuello-no se cuales fueron exactamente las razones pero los entrenadores como suplentes de sus encargados me informaron que lo dieran de alta-terminaba de informar suspirando

-pero como se atreve a dejar a shirou aquí sin su presencia-decia enojado pensando en volverse a escapar del hospital pero esta ves para golpear al goleador de fuego

-afuro…-decia la doctora mientras lo intentaba sacar de su extraño transe-no hay ningún shirou registrado en los accidentados de la caravana-decia viendo como su hermanito abría enormemente los ojos

-co-como que no esta reg-registrado?-susurro asustado mientras volteaba a ver a su hermana

-pues no estaba en los que vinieron-decia viendo la sorpresa en los ojos de su hermano menor, dejando pensativo al rubio por largo rato mientras la doctora terminaba de alistar las vendas

-puedo merodear por el hospital?-pregunto mientras ponía carita de perrito mojado haciendo que ella lo viera por un largo tiempo intentando no ceder con aquella tierna carita

-grrr no entiendo porque me sigues convenciendo con esa carita-decia mientras cerraba los ojos

-jajajaja eso es un si?-pregunto mirándola ilusionado

-pero solo en el hospital-terminaba de decir suspirando

Lalalalalalalalalalala..x.x.x.x.x.….XD!

-tengo que ver como están mis queridísimos amigos ukes- decia terumi mientras merodeaba en el tercer nivel-me pregunto que habrá pasado con shirou-susurraba desconcertado mientras entraba al pequeño elevador

-eso mismo me pregunto yo-

-Ah?-se sorprendió mientras se daba vuelta encontrándose con el rostro sonrojado y volteado hacia un lado del hermanito menor de los fubuki-me encontré con goenji y me dijo que iría por el-terminaba de decir algo nervioso mientras cerraba los ojos intentado no ver al rubio

-mmmm…así que el goleador de fuego fue por el adorable asesino de oso-susurraba terumi poniendo su mano en su mentón en un estilo "pensativo"

-mas le bale que lo encuentre rápido-susurraba atsuya mientras apretaba fuertemente su bufanda

-que tierno eres-decia el rubio agarrando las sonrojadas mejías de atsuya entre sus manos-sabes me serias de mucha ayuda para mi película-decia sonriendo extrañamente

-película?-susurro atsuya desconcertado-a que te refieres?-pregunto levantando su mirada y posándola en los ojos rojizos del mayor

-ya lo sabrás-terminaba de decir soltando al menor mientras agarraba su mano y salían juntos del elevador

Lalalalalalalalalalala..x.x.x.x.x.….XD!

-amm…-susurraba adolorido tachimukai intentando abrir sus ojos llegando a sentir una punzada dolorosa haciéndolo gemir adolorido mientras llevaba sus manos hacia la vendas que cubrían sus ojos-pero que?...-dijo algo desconcertado y asustado empezándose a quitar las gruesas vendas

-tachi!-decia tsunami entrando estrepitosamente a la habitación deteniéndose al ver como el castaño ya casi se había arrancado las vendas

-valla forma de ser silencioso-decia la doctora mirándolo mal mientras entraba y miraba como el castaño seguía rompiendo como podía las vendas

-tsunami-san! Que esta pasando? Porque tengo vendas? Y los demás?-empezaba a preguntar alarmado al no recibir respuesta acelerando el "proceso" de quitarse las vendas

-espera-decia la doctora deteniendo la acción del menor asustándolo por como ella agarraba sus manos impidiendo que se siguiera quitando las vendas-tranquilo, estas en el hospital y yo soy tu doctora, me llamo Mey-decia mientras soltaba al menor y se dirigía a una mesita cercana y sacaba unas pomadas junto a unas vendas nuevas-estuviste en un accidente que daño tus ojos, te recomiendo que no los intentes abrir por que te puede llegar a lastimar y causar mucho dolor…-explicaba tranquilamente retirando lo que quedaba de vendas y empezando a limpiar alrededor del ojo por la sangre que había empezado a fluir por la presión que el castaño provocaba-tus ojos fueron los mas dañados así que tendrás estas vendas por un tiempo-decia empezando a vendarlo nuevamente

-y lo-los de-demás-susurro tachimukai mas calmado-están bien?-pregunto volviéndose a tensar

-tranquilo ellos están en el hospital también pero ya están fuera de peligro-terminaba de decir terminando de colocar las vendas viendo como el pequeño suspiraba aliviado-te traje a alguien que te cuidara y ayudara para que puedas volver a ver-decia la doctora dirigiéndose al aun paralizado moreno jalándolo y llevándolo hacia la cama en donde se mantenía sentado el castaño

-enserio?-pregunto yuuki ilusionado esperando que esa persona fuera "él"

-estuvo muy insistente en la sala de espera, no dejaba de preguntarme por su pequeño castaño-terminaba de decir haciendo sonrojar enormemente a ambos-"si no estoy mal, según lo que me dijo afuro, ellos dos se aman pero no se atreven a decírselo, al igual que todos los demás accidentados"-pensaba con una enorme gotita en el cuello, al ver como el moreno no se atrevía a decir nada, agarro su mano y la del castaño uniéndolas haciendo tensar a ambos-bueno yo me voy! No quiero que los demás me quieran matar de estrés por hacerlos esperar para ver a los demás accidentados, cuídalo bien tsunami-san-decia saliendo de la habitación sonriendo al ver como el castaño adquiría un nuevo color rojizo en su rostro….

-ts-tsunami-san?-pregunto un poco desconcertado al escuchar como la puerta se había cerrado indicándole que solo estaban ellos dos

-tachi!-decia abrasándolo fuertemente contra su pecho-tuve tanto miedo al ver la caravana ser arrollada por ese camión, pensé que estas herido y quería ir a ayudarte pero….esos chicos! Además de la explosión, pensé que habías muerto, pero cuando supe que te estaban trasladando no sabes lo aliviado que me sentí –susurraba aun abrasándolo evitando dañarlo pero aun así manteniendo el agarre firme y seguro

-enserio? Pero no tenías porque preocuparte tanto-susurraba un poco apenado bajando la cabeza intentando evitar que el mayor viera su enorme sonrojo

-si tengo, eres alguien muy especial para mi-susurro lentamente en el oído del menor haciéndolo estremecer mientras se acomodaba mejor dejándose llevar mientras que el aun cansancio hacia aparición empezando a quedarse dormido al igual que el moreno

-"pero que tiernos"-pensaba un poco sonrojada la doctora gravándolos desde la puerta-"no puedo creer que allá accedido a ayudar a terumi con su extraña película…aunque no creo que sea tan malo espiarlos"-pensaba mientras sonreía lentamente cerrando la puerta…

Lalalalalalalalalalala..x.x.x.x.x.….XD!

-okey quien es el siguiente?-pregunto la doctora viendo como se peleaban por ser el siguiente en ir a ver a los hospitalizados

-no se vale! Dijimos que lo haríamos por edad y la mayoría tenemos 17 pero yo soy el ultimo en cumplir años-decia endo mientras se le tiraba a la doctora haciendo que esta lo esquivara y solo suspirara

-será mejor que…-no termino de decir la doctora al sentir como endo se aferraba a su pierna en un intento de que lo llevara con el peliazul-endo entiende, el siguiente en ir es akio-decia intentando separarlo de su pierna mientras el ahora no tan calvo chico (n/a:lo estuve pensando y ahora que los chicos crecieron pues se me ocurrió que fudou ya no este tan calvo, no es como si ahorita tuviera tanto cabello pero si lo suficiente como para que ya no se mire calvo xD, aunque tiene la parte en donde tenia su lado no calvo ahora mas larga dándole un toque algo extraño pero genial! xDD) se levantaba del largo sillón en la sala de espera para empezar a encaminarse siendo seguido por la doctora que arrastraba a endo-mas les vale que los demás se comporten, y que cuando vuelva ya sepan quién va a ser el siguiente-terminaba de decir con una mirada asesina asiendo asentir a todos

-joder en donde esta-pregunto algo desesperado fudou volteando a ver como la doctora caminaba lento por el aun agarrado endo a su pierna derecha-mierda capitán!-susurraba enojado jalando a la doctora y prácticamente arrastrando a ambos por todo el pasillo

-a la derecha tercera puerta-terminaba de decir luego de lograr que el que akio medio se calmara y la soltaba junto con endo-puedes ingresar no te preocupes cualquier duda me avisas, vamos endo-terminaba de decir aun arrastrando a endo-joder endo! Ya te voy a llevar pero suelta mi pierna-logro oír todavía fudou mientras que la doctora sacudía su pierna intentando alejar a endo de su fugitiva pierna

-tks- siguió avanzando hasta llegar al cuarto que le había dicho la doctora, suspiro mientras abría la puerta e ingresaba totalmente serio

-…-avanzo lentamente por la habitación hasta situarse a un lado del de rastas el cual tenía muchos moretones en sus brazos y rostro por lo que alcanzaba a ver, mientras que un respirados artificial se instalaba en su nariz ayudándolo a respirar, bajo lentamente su mirada hasta ver como un extraño tubo se adentraba a su boca la cual estaba completamente cubierta por un extraño parche evitando ver en donde acababa el tubo, se notaba como el cuerpo estaba completamente dañado y como este estaba tirado en una camilla haciéndolo notar débil y completamente dañado

-mierda-susurro frustrado mientras golpeaba la pared intentado no despertar al de rastas, se acerco a el dándole un tierno beso en la frente permitiéndoselo al no haber nadie y por el hecho que el de rastas estaba inconsciente al los cuantos minuetos empezó a tensarse por el estado de SU kido, mientras su reparación se agitaba y su mente ahora completamente segada por la ira con el único pensamiento de venganza…

Continuara!...

Al fin! Después de haber confundido el cap 11 por el 10 tuve que convertir el 10 en 11 (?) casi me vuelvo loca al darme cuanta de mi error para colocar los cap´s e.e….lo bueno es que ya este el cap! Estoy empezando a enfriarme con el fic -.-U, así que ahora que tengo unos días libres de estudio (*-*) intentare retomar la historia lo mas que pueda….aunque no prometo nada xD, bueno solo queda decir…review! =3


	12. Chapter 12

_Discrimer: **Inazuma no me pertenece**, le pertenece Level-5 (cuando gane con una A, 100, 10 (como sea que conozcan como se gana un curso ._.) matemáticas!…será cuan grite feliz! (?)...xD)_

_Cap.12: Solo quiero verte (part.2)_

_-endo si sigues así no respondo-decia la doctora luego de ya no poder seguir caminando con endo aun en su pierna-ya te dije que si te voy a llevar con kazemaru-terminaba de decir mientras suspiraba cansada _

_-gracias-decia endo totalmente emocionado mientras abrazaba o apachaba mejor dicho a la doctora_

_-okey, pero no vallas a hacer ruido, eh!-decia la doctora mientras abría la puerta dejando pasar a endo luego de pasar y cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente_

_-kaze-susurro preocupado endo al ver al peliazul con unos cables en su cuerpo, sus piernas vendadas totalmente su rostro con un enorme parche que abarcaba toda su mejía dejando todo el cabello azulino de lado mostrándole todo el rostro, se acerco lentamente acariciando su mejía expuesta, suspiro aguantando un grito de frustración-perdóname, no puede protegerte-susurro afligido cerrando su puño mientras cerraba sus ojos_

_-te eq-equivocas-oyó un débil susurro haciendo abrir los ojos a endo mientras miraba detenidamente al chico mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban y abrazaba al menor_

_-kaze! Perdóname, soy un idiota-lloriqueaba endo en el hombro del chico-perdón, perdón, perdón!-decia completamente dramatizado mientras enormes lagrimas caían de sus mejía sonrojada_

_-endo no tengo nada que perdonarte-decia kazemaru mientras le regalaba una sonrisa al capitán-gracias por preocuparte- decia desviando su mirada y su rostro sonrojado hacia un lado mientras sonreía, al no recibir respuesta volteo nuevamente hasta toparse con el rostro de endo demasiado cerca del suyo mientras lo miraba detenidamente como si no lo conociera-capitán?-pregunto sonrojándose al sentir la respiración del chico tan cerca_

_-tu flequillo-susurro endo aun totalmente ido mientras se le acercaba más_

_-eh?-emitió kazemaru sin comprender a que se refería-de que hablas endo?-pregunto ahora mas rojo por el acercamiento_

_-nunca te había visto sin tu flequillo-susurro endo aun viéndolo detenidamente- wow! Eres lindísimo!-prácticamente grito endo agarrando las manos del confundido peliazul acercándose más hasta acortar la distancia entre sus labios dejando sorprendido al peliazul…y a la doctora_

_-"valla este chico si que es impredecible, pero que tiernos"-pensaba la doctora levemente sonrojada mientras los gravaba sin que los chicos se dieran cuenta-"será mejor queme valla no pienso dejar que los chicos destruyan la sala de espera"-pensaba mientras cerraba su mini video color azul-cofcof-fingió toser intentando que los enamorados se alejaran, pero nada, saco una cámara plateada tomándoles unas foto aprovechando el momento, sonriendo al ver su cámara y ver la tierna escena en que protagonizaban ambos chicos, suspiro mientras volvía a fingir toser pero al ver como no racionaban con los "tosidos" se les acerco lentamente hasta que ambos se separaron y la volteaban a ver apenados por ignorarla-bueno me retiro creo que soy un mal tercio, kaze cualquier emergencia grave apretar el botón rojo para que yo venga, si no es tan grave el azul para que venga una enfermera para que te ayude, yo mientras me retiro regresare mas tarde-decia mientras los enamorados la veían completamente rojos luego de enseñarles los botones instalados un como interruptor cerca del peliazul, sonrió mientras se alejaba y salía de la habitación..._

_Lalalalalalalalalalala..x.x.x.x.x.….XD!_

_-"rayos me siento mas cansada de lo normal"-pensaba la doctora mientras suspiraba fijando su mirada rojiza en el final del pasillo en donde se encontraba la sala de espera en donde mostraba como un pelirrojo ((haruya)) y un castaño ((nepper)) (n/a: no estoy segura de que color es el cabello de nepper, lo dejare como castaño hasta que alguien me llegue a corregir xD) se peleaban por ser el siguiente mientras que el otro pelirrojo ((hiroto)) solo los miraba suspirando ya cansado de intentar detener sus absurda-s peleas_

_-"rayos estos chicos me van a sacar de quicio"-pensaba deteniéndose mientras tomaba otro rumbo, entro a la habitación a la cual se dirigía y vi al peli caoba ahora levantado y terminando de ponerse su chaqueta_

_-al fin despiertas, como te sientes?-pregunto acercándosele y viéndolo fijamente para ver si se encontraba bien_

_-ya me siento mejor, un poco adolorido todavía pero bien-afirmaba genda mientras sonreía-gracias por todo, me preguntaba si me dejara ver a…-empezó a decir mientras desviaba lentamente su mirada hacia un lado_

_-claro, venia a decirte que ya podias verlo ya que los chicos lo hicieron por edad y después de afuro el siguiente eres tu, bueno si descontamos que endo se colo-terminaba de decir saliendo siendo seguida por el chico que solo esbozo una leve sonrisa, caminaron un poco mas hasta llegar a la habitación_

_-solo debo informarte algo…-decia la doctora antes de abrir la puerta, volteo a verlo-sakuma recibió el mayor daño en su cabeza y pues no estoy muy segura de cómo reaccionara solo espero ver como reacciona al despertar, confió en ti para que entres solo y me ayudaría mucho que me avisaras cuando despierte el mientras yo voy a llevar a los demás chicos con los demás, -informaba viéndolo fijamente mientras que el chico asentía y la doctora abría la puerta y lo dejaba ingresar y cerraba la puerta…_

_Lalalalalalalalalalala..x.x.x.x.x.….XD!_

_-joder nepper! Yo voy a ir primero por que soy tu capitán-decia furioso haruya mirando desafiante al mencionado_

_-grrr…burn-sama ya no eres capitán!, el instituto alíen ya se acabo-Decía gruñendo prácticamente desafiando con la mirada al pelirrojo_

_-no se como no te has frustrado-susurro la doctora con una enorme gota en su cuello mientras volteaba a ver a hiroto_

_-los eh aguantado desde pequeño, después de un tiempo solo los ignoras-terminaba de decir hiroto suspirando_

_-saben esto ya es suficiente!-decia la doctora acercándoseles y agarrándolos de sus ropas separándolos como si fueran dos gatitos ariscos-van a pasar solo tengan paciencia, bueno ya que se están peleando tanto voy a hacerlo por afinidad, hiroto se "gano" el derecho-decia sentándolos en los sillones que se encontraban en la sala de espera_

_-doctora será mejor que se lleve a uno de ellos, no creo que quiera dejarlos solos en la sala de espera como para que espanten a todos los demás-decia hiroto mientras volteaba a ver a las demás personas que se encontraban en la enorme sala de espera_

_-tienes razón-susurro la doctora, suspiro volteando a ver a haruya-vamos-susurro empezándose a encaminar, mientras que el pelirrojo se paraba y miraba al castaño triunfante-apúrate si no quieres que cambie de opinión, y le debes uno a hiroto-decia ya mas alejados de la sala de espera_

_-hmp-haruya empezó a seguirla mientras tenia sus brazos cruzados con el orgullo en alto como para responderle_

_-"pero que chico"-pensaba la doctora suspirando mientras entraba a la habitación con haruya muy de cerca, cerro lentamente la puerta y volteo encontrándose con el pelirrojo totalmente inmóvil, volteo nuevamente hasta posar su mirada en el alvino y acercarse rápidamente al notar la agitada respiración y los latidos fuera de lo normal del alvino-rayos-susurro un poco alarmada al ver como el ritmo cardiaco caía en picada, saco un pequeño aparato de transmisión-enfermera necesito que traigan el equipo de electro cardiograma urgente!-terminaba de decir colgando mientras retiraba la sabana blanca que cubría al alvino, tomo su brazo derecho y calculo junto con su reloj a cada cuanto bajaban los latidos del platinado_

_-"esto esta muy mal"-pensaba mientras la puerta se habría y dejaba pasar a unas enfermeras apuradas con el electrocardiograma , se acercaron lentamente mientras intentaban ayudar al alvino con respiración artificial pero alarmados todos al ver como los latidos del alvino se desvanecían_

_-"fuusuke"-pensaba alarmado haruya al ver semejante estado en el cual veía al alvino y como la doctora junto con un par de enfermeras intentaban regular el estado del alvino_

_(pip…..pip….pip…pip….)_

_-"no"-pensaba con la respiración agitada mientras oía como aquel aparato indicaba como los latidos iban disminuyendo rápidamente_

_(…piiiip…..piiiiiiip…..)_

_-"por favor no"-pensaba completamente tenso ahora viendo como los latidos eran casi nulos, su respiración se aceleraba, sus ojos se cristalizaban mientras su mirada horroriza veía como el pitido del aparato ya casi no sanaba, solo indicando como la muerte se hacia presente lentamente_

_(….piiiiii…)_

_-SUZUNO!_

_Continuara…_

Gracias por sus reviews =3…_Espero les guste la continuación =.=U…Bueno luego de este cap. se acaban mi vacaciones (ni siquiera las sentí D´: )así que no se para cuando esta la continuación xp_ …..REVIEW? *-*


	13. Chapter 13

HOLA! Regrese con la continuación xD…tarde pero seguro, no se como rayos valla a seguir si no tengo final especifico pero bueno mientras tanto aquí esta el cap. 13 xD!

P.D: GRACIAS POR SU REVIEWS! …creo que no soy buena con los títulos =_=U

Discrimer: Ya se que Inazuma no me pertenece si no que le pertenece a los desconocidos Level-5! U.ú!

**Cap. 13: No me quedare así! **

-hay mi espalda-susurraba adolorido fubuki mientras se levantaba de aquella "cama" improvisada de paja-donde estas goenji-susurraba triste mientras suspiraba, volteo a todas partes para poder hallar una solución y escapar de una vez por todas, no podía aguantar otra noche ahí con el frio y los aterradores ruidos

-necesito salir de aquí-decia shirou frunciendo el seño, empezó a agudizar su mirada hasta ver una especie de palanca oxidada, siguió con la mirada hacia donde se dirigía el cable que conectaba la palanca hasta ver como esta descendía para luego subir por toda la pared hasta ver como estaba atascada con un como cuchillo ignorando eso siguió viendo hasta donde se dirigía hasta empezar a subir mas su mirada por como el extraño cable oxidado estaba ahora por toda la pared hasta llegar a "su" jaula haciéndolo sonreír

-si logro poder romper de algún modo el cable podre salir de aquí-decia emocionado ahora ingeniándoselas para encontrar una manera para no seguir ahí, lo tenia que hacer antes de que anocheciera y para no morir de frio o de locura….

Lalalalalalalalalalala..x.x.x.x.x.….XD!

-sigo sin creer lo que le paso a suzuno, nagumo debe de estar devastado-susurraba midrikawa el cual se encontraba bocabajo mientras que su espalda estaba totalmente vendada

-si, intente hablar con el pero no quiere ver a nadie ahorita-susurro hiroto preocupado mientras acariciaba el largo cabello verde de midorikawa

-crees que se recupere?-pregunto ryuuji preocupado levantándose levemente mientras sentía una terrible punzada en su espalda haciéndolo acostarse nuevamente

-no te preocupes, necesitamos apoyar a nagumo en todo lo que podamos-susurro mientras besaba la cabeza del peliverde haciéndolo sonrojarse y reír ligeramente

-no me gusta estar recostado bocabajo, es tan feo y se me duerme el cuello por tener que voltear mi cabeza hacia los lados para no morir ahogado-susurraba midorikawa haciendo un puchero mientras enterraba su cara en la almohada

-eres tan tierno-susurro hiroto mientras sonreía viendo como el peliverde se sonrojaba y enterraba mas su cara en la almohada-ya veras como te recuperas, te ayudare en todo-decia acercándosele besando su cabeza-ahora descansa-susurro levemente mientras midorikawa lo volteaba a ver sonriéndole y cerrando los ojos mientras que sentía los mimos y besos del pelirrojo en todo su rostro, cabello y cabeza en general….

Lalalalalalalalalalala..x.x.x.x.x.….XD!

-rayos-susurraba cansado fubuki luego de volver a fallar en golpear el cuchillo que atascaba el cable para liberarse, volvió a enrollar las cintas de sus tenis con el plato de agua atado-bueno con el plato que es pesado podre quitar el cuchillo, lo mas probable es que por lo oxidado que esta tal ves se rompa o por lo menos se desenrolle-susurro esperanzado mientras volvía a tirar el plato procurando no soltar las cintas, fallando nuevamente haciendo que su seño se frunciera instantáneamente, suspiro cansado mientras golpeaba con su pie el suelo de la jaula haciendo que un ruido chirriante lo hiciera voltear hacia el suelo metálico mientras que este se zafaba casi por completo haciendo caer todo a excepción de fubuki

-lo único que me faltaba-susurro frustrado y un poco asustado mientras se aferraba a los barrotes para no caer-lo mas seguro es que con una caída así me termine matando-susurro mientras suspiraba y volvía a enrollar las cintas ahora tirándolo con mayor fuerza dando en el blanco haciendo que el cuchillo saliera volando—listo! Ahora solo un poco de presión para que lo oxidado termine de hacer el trabajo-decia con una ligera sonrisa, se fue a la parte en donde el suelo de la jaula aun no se caia y que parecía la mas resistente, se recargo comprobando que di lo aguantaba luego salto con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que la palanca se rompiera ocasionando que el cable se desenrollara e hiciera caer la jaula antes de llegar al suelo esta se detuvo fuertemente haciendo perder el equilibrio al peliplatiado el cual no alcanzo a agarrarse cayendo en picada desgarrando su piel con el "suelo" desgarrado de la jaulas hasta llegar al suelo lastimándose por el impacto

-auch! Rayos mi pierna-susurro adolorido agarrando su pierna, suspira empezándose a arrastrarse en el suelo hasta llegar lo suficientemente lejos de la jaula por precaución a que esta se callera sobre en una mala jugada-grrr-gruño adolorido mientras cerraba los ojos agotado por todo lo ocurrido

Lalalalalalalalalalala..x.x.x.x.x.….XD!

-pobre nagumo-san debe estar destrozado-susurro heat al igual que midorikawa bocabajo con un montón de vendas cubriendo su espalda

-si, lo vi y no esta nada bien….desde que eso paso burn-sama a estado en el jardín del hospital con la mirada completamente perdida-susurro nepper suspirando al recordar como había visto a su ex capitán

-a todos nos afecto lo que paso, pero nagumo-san era el mas allegado a el-susurro heat imaginando el terrible dolor que el pelirrojo estaba experimentando-lo mejor será dejarlo solo, por lo que veo el necesita estar solo para poder pensar-decia cerrando los ojos mientras suspiraba algo adolorido por la posición en la que se encontraba

-me siento tan idiota sin poder hacer nada-susurraba nepper cerrando los ojos mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños contra sus rodillas

-no eres un idiota-decia heat medio levantado resistiendo el dolor para poder llegar a estar lo suficientemente levantado para ver directamente a los ojos del castaño, no aguantando por mas tiempo su pesor en sus débiles brazos además de el horrible dolor que sentía en su espalda, cediendo a la ley de la gravedad dejándose caer abruptamente en la cama chillando adolorido por el impacto

-heat!-decia nepper asustado al verlo caer asi el cuerpo dañado del peliplatiado, acercándosele rápidamente para ver si no se había dañado demasiado fuerte, al ver como el platinado abría lentamente sus ojos sonriéndole tranquilizándolo levemente

-no te preocupes-susurro heat intentando tranquilizarlo algo sorprendido por ver al mayor asi de alterado

-no deberías esforzarte así, recuerda que la sutura de tu espalda aun reciente-susurro nepper un poco mas calmado-"joder, si tan solo encontrara a esos idiotas que hicieron todo esto, yo…"-pensaba nepper enfurecido al recordar todo el accidente y todo lo que esos chicos habían provocado no solo por heat, suspiro mientras se calmaba al ver la mirada preocupada y triste del menor-será mejor que descanses un poco mas-le susurraba al mas pequeño intentando que este durmiera para recuperara sus fuerzas, el pelipaltiado sonrió levemente al recibir tantas atenciones en un mismo día de la persona que más amaba aunque el era el único que lo sabia

Lalalalalalalalalalala..x.x.x.x.x.….XD!

-creo que voy a empezar a ejercitar no solo mis piernas-susurraba fubuki adolorido especialmente de sus brazos por el esfuerzo de arrastrarse hasta llegar a acostarse en una pequeña montaña de sacos-no se cuanto más podre aguantar-decia levemente mientras miraba su pierna vendada improvisadamente

-ya no puedo seguir aquí, pronto atardecerá y luego anochecerá y…eso no es nada bueno en mis condiciones-decia shirou cerrando fuertemente sus ojos mientras volteaba a ver la enorme puerta, suspiro levantándose poco a poco

-por lo menos tengo equilibrio-decia irónicamente al recordar todos sus entrenamientos que les ponía a hacer el entrenador el cual trataba de quedarse parado solo en un pie para tener más resistencia-quien diría que agradecería tanto el tener al entrenador tan estricto como lo es el entrenador kudou-decia fubuki sonriendo al recordar sus extraños y agobiantes entrenamientos, luego de poder ver que tenia el completo equilibrio para su alivio encontrándose con un palo lo suficientemente grande como un bastón como para ayudarlo a caminar mas cómodamente

-espero poder salir de aquí antes de que anochezca-susurraba algo cansado pero logrando abrir la enorme puerta, cerrando momentáneamente sus ojos por la enorme luz que impacto de lleno en su rostro, luego de poder acostumbrar su vista a la claridad logro divisar la gran intensidad de arboles y por lo iluminado, deducir que eran como no mucho más del medio día, sonrió levemente mientras avanzaba lo mas que podía adentrándose en aquel tupido bosque….

**Continuara!**

O_O...cofcof luego de meditar mucho y no saber como continuarlo, esto fue lo único que me dio mi imaginación ^^U; La continuación estará para…no estoy segura jejeje….aunque tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas espero continuarlo pronto…creo que me quedo muy pequeño owo!

REVIEW? *w*


	14. Chapter 14

HOLA! Primero que nada…gracias por sus reviews *w*, me ayudan mucho! Jejejejeje….espero que les guste la conti. Medio improvisada (aclaraciones abajo) xD!

Discrimer: blablá Inazuma...blabla no es mío…..blabla ES de Level-5…¬¬

**Cap.14: Preocupación **

-Suzuno-susurraba completamente triste haruya, mientras se encontraba sentado debajo de un frondoso árbol de cerezo. Su mirada perdida mientras que el patio trasero del hospital empezaba a quedar vacío por el empeoramiento del clima

-lo siento-apenas un débil susurro salió de sus labios mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de gruesas lagrimas, el clima poco a poco empezó a empeorar, de una suave y casi inexistente lluvia paso a ser una enorme torrencial de agua que arremataban con todo, el viento golpeaba fuertemente

-HARUYA!-gritaba asustado un pelinegro mientras agudizaba su mirada para intentar ver al pelirrojo, cuando su mirada enfoco una mata roja en medio de aquella tempestad avanzo rápidamente aun con la vista algo borrosa por la lluvia y el viento, llego hasta quedar situado al frente del oji-dorado mientras miraba asustado al chico, se agacho e intento hacer reaccionar al pelirrojo, pero nada

-haruay levántate, llevas mucho tiempo aquí afuera-intento hacerlo reaccionar mientras lo sacudía levemente-el no despertara aun cuando tu estés aquí casi matándote en medio de esta fuerte lluvia!-le gritaba mientras lo miraba completamente molesto-que no te das cuenta que el te necesita!-seguía gritándole mientras sentía como ahora completamente empapado el frio era insoportable

-Por que?-susurro completamente triste y sorprendido mientras sentía como la poca fuerza que tenia se desvanecía y caía rendido entre los brazos del pelinegro-suzuno-susurraba aun algo consiente

-tranquilo-susurro el pelinegro mientras tomaba al más pequeño en brazos y avanzaba rápidamente al interior del hospital

-Osamu….-

Lalalalalalalalalalala...x.x.x.x.x.… Lalalalalalalalalalala….XD!

-estoy muy preocupado por fubuki, además con lo de suzuno las cosas empeoran-susurraba afligido kazemaru mientras su mirada algo opaca se dirigía al enorme ventanal completamente empañado por el frio y la lluvia

-ichiro-chan! Aquí esta tu flan-prácticamente gritaba endou mientras llevaba una pequeña bandeja con el postre, dejándolo en el regazo del peliazul

-gracias endou-susurraba levemente sonrojado mientras veía el postre

-oye…por que me sigues llamando por mi apellido-susurro el castaño con un pequeño puchero mientras miraba directamente al peliazul

-lo siento-susurro riendo ligeramente mientras miraba con el castaño lo miraba esperando algo-gracias….mamoru-kun-susurro completamente sonrojado mientras el castaño sonreía completamente feliz, luego de ver la mirada del peliazul su sonrisa empero a desvanecerse lentamente

-ichiro-chan…-susurro endou mirándolo seriamente, el peliazul levanto su mirada algo sorprendido por el cambio de actitud del castaño-no te preocupes todo saldrá bien…-susurro sonriéndole levemente, el peliazul se sorprendió al ver como el castaño se avía percatado de su preocupación-goenji es fuerte y ama mucho a fubuki así que cuando menos lo esperemos ambos están aquí-terminaba de decir con una enorme sonrisa

-gracias-susurro kazemaru más aliviado mientras suspiraba

-además suzuno es fuerte, con la ayuda de nagumo también saldrán adelante-decia endou sonriendo mientras veía la expresión de incredulidad del peliazul

-"pero, el como sabia que yo…?"-se preguntaba sorprendido, el castaño aprovecho lo desconcertado de kazemaru, se acerco hasta unir sus labios en un tierno beso. El peliazul aun desconcertado empezó a corresponder tímidamente hasta que ambos se separaron

-eres tan lindo-susurro endou dándole de nuevo un beso pero mas corto y casto-bueno voy a ver a los demás para decirte como están, además que te vendrán a ver así que esta un poco mas consiente-se levanto mientras se inclinaba otra vez hasta darle de nuevo un beso pero esta vez fugaz, le sonrió levemente mientras se dirigía a la salida con una enorme sonrisa…

Lalalalalalalalalalala...x.x.x.x.x.… Lalalalalalalalalalala….XD!

-goenji-susurraba shirou aterrado mientras oía los constantes truenos en el cielo completamente oscuro, luego de haber avanzado lo más que pudo en su condición, tuvo que refugiarse en una enorme cueva húmeda la cual lo ayudaba a no mojarse o morir de frio pero lo que no conto fue que los truenos se oyeran más y por la profundidad desconocida de la cueva se ollera hasta un extraño eco algo aterrador

-ah!-lanzo un extenso grito que como con los truenos, el eco fue inevitable. Encogió sus piernas para abrazarlas mientas escondía su rostro entre ellas, aun con el dolor de su pierna dañada, los truenos lo distraían lo suficiente como para distraerse, su cuerpo temblaba, su ropa algo mojada se le pegaba al cuerpo mientras que el frio arremata con fuerza

-gonji- volvió a susurrar con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos, levanto su mirada hacia la entrada de la cueva, su corazón estaba acelerado al igual que su respiración, no solo le temía al sonido de los truenos sino que también su mente algo cansada y perturbada empezaba a hacerle malas jugadas las cuales ocasionaba que viera sombras extrañas o cosas fuera de lo normal, cerro fuertemente sus ojos mientras que algunas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos por la precio, volvió a abrir sus ojos tras un enorme trueno que ilumino enormemente la cueva mostrando como una especie de sombra a lo lejos se acercaba a el asechándolo con una mirada penetrante, su latidos se aceleraron más enormemente hasta cálculos irrelevantes

-"Qu-que es e-eso?"-se preguntaba mentalmente mientras intentaba arrastrarse mas rápido hasta esconderse y esperar que solo allá sido producto de su imaginación, pero la extraña sombra dejo de ser sombra para notar que era alguien o algo, lo cual se acercaba mas rápidamente a el, shirou abrió enormemente sus ojos al percibir como se acercaba rápidamente…que rayos era eso? Y más aun, que quería de el…..!

CONTINUARA!...

TAN Tan tan! xD…..wow! ni yo me esperaba el pedacito final jajajaja... con forme a lo de conti. medio improvizada, perdí mis capítulos D: , así que me las ingenie y me salió esto, me siento algo desanimada al perder los caps. que ya avía avanzado ¬¬…pero de plano! Mejor subo ánimos aunque será algo difícil ya que estoy en examenes TwT…la conti. estará, no se para cuando pero estará! xD…hasta luego! ;D


	15. Chapter 15

HOLA! Gracias por sus reviews y sus buenos deseos x3….me animan mucho a seguir con la historia y no dejarla botada en un arranque de locura…espero no matarlos de aburrimiento xP

Discrimer:Inazuma es propiedad de Level-5…..yo solo los tome "prestados" para ayudar a quitar el aburrimiento (?) 8D!...o algo por el estilo xD

**Cap.15: A esperar…?**

-"valla al fin las cosas empiezan a tranquilizarse"-pensaba un poco más aliviado Osamu mientras veía por el enorme ventanal que tenia el cuarto, mostrando como Endou Mamoru junto con Kazemaru Ichirouta hacían las respectivas pruebas de recuperación (n/a: eso se oyó como a examen xP) la cual consistían en fortalecer de nuevo las piernas del defensa/medio campista de Inazuma

-valla quien diría que ellos estuvieran tan "entretenidos"…-Luego de casi unas 3 horas en el agua mientras el peliazul completamente sonrojado se sostenía de una enorme roca mientras que el capitán de Inazuma; movía, masajeaba, doblaba, manoseaba(?), etc. Las piernas del peliazul-como para notar a los otros-decia al viento osamu mientras dirigía su mirada de nuevo a la playa pero un más cercana a una especie de cueva, la cual era invadida por un par de amantes; Akio Fudou & Yuuto Kido, los cuales prácticamente se comían a besos mientras que el oji-verde repartía caricias en todo el cuerpo del estratega No.1 de Inazuma, el cual completamente sonrojado se dejaba hacer mientras que poco a poco la ropa empezaba a hacer falta

-"aunque no son los únicos"-pensaba osamu desviando rápidamente su mirada del aquel espectáculo completamente revelador, para enfocarlo nuevamente en la playa hasta topar su mirada en un pelirrojo y un peliverde, Kiyama Hiroto & Ryuuji Midorikawa, el ojinegro se encontraba recostado en una toalla celeste con solo un short puesto mientras que el oji-verde masajeaba toda su espalda que aun se encontraba algo raspada y amoratada, Osamu sonrió levemente al ver las reacciones de sus amigos del Sun Garden

-y pensar que ya paso una semana, la mayoría ya esta en recuperación…-decia aun con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en el ventanal, digirió esta vez su mirada hacia el comedor principal en donde se encontraban comiendo animadamente y más aliviados los demás del equipo que no salieron lesionados en el accidente, además de Netsuha Natsuhiko((Neper)) & Atsuishi Shigeto ((Heat)) el primero dándole de comer como bebe al segundo el cual se encontraba en silla de ruedas mientras se negaba rotundamente a comer de esa forma tan vergonzosa

-y pensar todo lo que tuvieron que pasar-murmuraba mientras recordaba como goenji encontró a fubuki el cual ya se encontraba en terapia; tachimukai en su revisión diaria en el hospital siendo acompañado siempre por tsunami, terumi luego de su operación en su brazo izquierdo aun se encuentra en el hospital ya con la total movilidad del brazo derecho mientras que atsuya misteriosamente se mantenía más con el rubio con la excusa de "el tonto de gonji-baka esta todo el tiempo como una jodida sanguijuela detrás de shirou!"

-si claro-murmuro recordando al menor de los fubuki, se dirigió a la salido luego de tomar su chaqueta- aunque me alegra que haruya ya este más cooperativo con la situación de fuusuke-susurro osamu pensando en la ahora positividad del pelirrojo para ayudar al alvino con su estado (n/a: ahora que lo pienso…creo que se me olvido poner en el cap anterior que suzuno estaba en coma :p, ovio que no me atreví a matarlo! xP…mate el suspenso! X.=U)

Lalalalalalalalalalala...x.x.x.x.x.… Lalalalalalalalalalala….XD!

-fuusuke-susurraba haruya mientras acariciaba el cabello plateado, no sabía en que momento empezó a ser tan cariñoso y hasta algo exagerado en el cuidado del alvino, tampoco es como si le importara el que pensaran los demás.

-hmp-Cerro los ojos intentando tranquilizarse, por suzuno el seria capaz hasta de ser el mayor idiota cursi de todo el planeta, luego de una larga meditación, algo raro en el, se dio cuenta el cierto amor que le tenia a SU amigo, no supo en que momento empezó a tratarlo como algo suyo mucho más que una simple amistad, no le importaba tanto quebrarse la cabeza pensando una y otra vez el por que de las cosas, ya se había "definido" y no lo podía negar…le gustaba, lo amaba hasta con locura, lo único malo era como fue que se dio cuenta demasiado tarde como para decírselo, ahora ya no sabia si alguna vez podría recibir alguna contestación de los tantos _Te amo_ que le había dicho ya.

-_Te amo_-susurro triste al no recibir nuevamente ninguna respuesta ni mucho menos alguna reacción por parte del oji-celeste, se separo ligeramente del cuerpo del chico para enfocar su mirada en la doctora que acababa de ingresar a la habitación

-buenos días haruya-le saludo la doctora conmovida al ver el amor que le tenia el pelirrojo al alvino-"valla así que por lo que veo no solo sufre por la condición en la que se encuentra, si no que al parecer por no haberlo amado cuando pudo…valla afuro si que sabe muchas cosas sobre todos ellos"-pensaba mientras revisaba el pulso del chico y hacia el chequeo general

-aun nada-susurro haruya casi imperceptiblemente, la doctora negó levemente-rayos-murmuro enojado y totalmente triste

- cuanto más-susurro cerrando fuertemente sus ojos-cuanto más-dijo más fuerte mientras cerraba sus puños intentando no gritar, la doctora se le acerco lentamente mientras pasaba sus brazos en la espalda del pelirrojo, abrazándolo delicadamente mientras sentía como los sollozos se hacían cada vez más perceptibles y los hipidos se hacían cada vez más constantes

-tranquilo-susurro la doctora mientras se separaba ligeramente hasta quedar a la altura del pelirrojo-

sabes, hay muchas personas que dicen que las personas en coma pueden estar en dos facetas…-decia mientras se separaba completamente del abrazo para levantarse y dirigirse hasta un pequeño mueble- ni los médicos ni la ciencia lo han comprobado….pero dicen las personas que una persona en coma puede estar completamente dormida tanto física como mental o puede que este semi-consiente, en donde ellos perciben todo lo que pasa pero no pueden moverse ni abrir los ojos-intento consolarlo mientras le pasaba una pequeña paleta

-puede que suzuno este en cualquiera de esas dos facetas, no te desanimes antes de tiempo…total la esperanza es lo que nadie tiene que perder-terminaba de decir mientras salía lentamente de la habitación…

Lalalalalalalalalalala...x.x.x.x.x.… Lalalalalalalalalalala….XD!

-aun veo completamente borroso-susurraba tachimukai algo desilusionado mientras se dirigían al campamento en un pequeño bus-además no me gusta usar lentes oscuros-termino de decir cerrando los ojos nuevamente

-vamos tachi! Mey-chan dijo que tus ojos no están acostumbras…por eso miras todo borroso aun-intento consolarlo tsunami mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros del menor-además hace unos minutos que te quitaron la venda, ella dijo que la claridad te puede hacer daño, así que es mejor que no te quites los lentes por lo menos aguántalos unas cuantas horas más-terminaba de decir mientras lo besaba en la mejía haciendo sonrojar enormemente al castaño

-además así desarrollas los otros sentidos!-decia levantándose y bajando del bus ayudando al castaño el cual aun desconcertado sentía como el peli-rosado lo jalaba desde la ultima grada del bus provocando que callera en el pecho del mayor el cual lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo

-eh?-susurro algo desorientado por el fuerte abrazo y al percibir la respiración del mayor sobre su rostro haciéndolo sonrojar nuevamente al imaginarse la posición en la cual se encontraban

-para eso te voy a ayudar en lo que sea necesario -decia tsunami susurrando lo ultimo más cerca del rostro del castaño, o eso fue lo que sitio tachimukai al sentir el aliento del otro más cerca de lo normal

-como?-pregunto yuuki algo embriagado por el aroma del moreno

-…así-susurro tsunami mientras dirigía sus labios hacia el cuello del menor, besando lentamente el cuello del otro haciéndolo enrojecer fuertemente mientras su cuerpo se estremecia-solo déjate llevar-susurro en el oído del castaño para luego volver al cuello del castaño pero para esta vez mordiendo ligeramente la piel del menor el cual algo abochornado lanzaba un fuerte suspiro haciendo sonreír al mayor el cual no tardo en succionar la delicada piel del cuello de tachimukai lo cual provoco un pequeño suspiro aun más audible llegando a ser tomado como un gemido…

CONTINUARA…..!

KYA! De solo imaginarme esa escena *w*!...cofcof (sonrojo) creo que me estoy convirtiendo en una pervertida ¬/¬U…..wow! todo lo que puede ver Osamu desde su ventanal!, k envidia (?) u.ú….al fin la continuación ¡ ya me estaba preguntando desde cuando no actualizo….lo único malo es que la próxima continuación si va a tardar un poquito más, me voy de viaje como 2 meses y no se si me de tiempo de seguir con el otro cap :p, pero are lo que pueda para que si!...espero que les allá gustado un poco la conti xP….

REVIEWS! *o*


	16. Chapter 16

Discrimer: Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5

Cap.16…

-mmm…-un leve gemido solio de sus labios involuntariamente, levemente empezó a abrir sus ojos intentando adaptarse a la claridad casi enceguecedora, no tenia ni la mínima idea de donde se encontraba y porque su cuerpo le dolía a horrores, lentamente y con la fuerza que tenia logro reincorporarse hasta poder lograr sentarse lo más cómodamente posible

-"argh! No recuerdo mucho"-pensaba mientras un suspiro salía de sus labios algo secos, aun se sentía algo desorientado pero logro concentrar su atención en todo lo que tenia alrededor, estaba en un hospital, clínica o algo por el estilo, volteo su rostro hasta enfocarla en todo el equipo que estaba conectado a su cuerpo, no tenia ni la mínima idea de que eran cada uno de los utensilios a su alrededor y a decir verdad no le importaba en lo más mínimo en averiguarlo

-em!-un pequeño quejido lo sorprendió hasta enfocar su mirada en su mano izquierda, alguien le tomaba la mano pero solo veía mano y como el brazo de esta daba en dirección del suelo , no tenia idea de quien se trataba pero tenia intención de que le perteneciera a cierto tonto pelirrojo

-"lo dudo"-prácticamente se respondió mientras que con su mano derecha empezaba a desconectarse de todo ese montón de cables y agujas ¿porque rayos tenia tantas aparatos? cuando estuvo sin ningún cable y pidiéndose mover mas libremente logro inclinarse hasta la orilla de la cama para ver al dueño de la mano, un levísimo sonrojo se instalo en sus mejías al notar al pelirrojo atolondrado que estaba con una especie de bata blanca mientras se encontraba ligeramente recostado en el suelo y parte del mueble al lado de su cama con su rostro algo sonrojado y con un ligero hilillo de baba en la comisura de sus labios

-baka-susurro con una ligera sonrisa mientras se bajaba ligeramente para no despertar al pelirrojo, soltó su mano suavemente para agacharse y darle un ligero beso en la mejía, permitiéndose mostrar algo afectivo ya que el ojidorado estaba mucho más que dormido, algo desconcertado al sentir la mejía del pelirrojo demasiada caliente, llevo su mano hasta su frente dándose cuenta lo caliente que estaba-baka-susurro esta vez con el seño fruncido

-haruya despierta-decia moviéndole ligeramente al no recibir respuesta, su seño se frunció más detestaba despertarlo por una sencilla razón, el muy tonto no despertaba ni con un terremoto, bueno tal vez si estaba exagerando pero aun asi no tenia intención de esforzarse mucho solo para despertarlo, lentamente se acerco hasta su oreja para susurarle algo al oído mientras veía como sua migo se movia-HARUYA! Si no te levantas ahorita te juro que te pongo 3 inyecciones de un solo!-le decía enojado viendo como su amigo lo había escuchado y se levantaba rápidamente

-No! Prometo tomarme hasta el extraño brebaje que hace ulvida, pero no me inyecten!-decia totalmente escandalizado mientras caía de bruces contra el suelo-auch creo que esta vez si te pasaste-susurraba mientras se levantaba con algo de dificultar para luego empezar a sobarse su parte afectada

-eres más baka de lo que pensaba, será mejor que te acuestes tu fiebre podría empeorar-le decía mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a su cama, el pelirrojo había dejado de moverse mientras sus ojos dorados se abrían enormemente por la impresión, lentamente sus ojos se fueron aguando estaba mareado por la fiebre y el desconcierto, lentamente volteo para enfocar su mirada en la azulina del peliplateado

-fuusuke?-susurro o mejor dicho pregunto ahora más mareado, su mirada algo borrosa y sus fuerzas casi nulas, ya no aguantaba su cuerpo, subió su mano en dirección al rostro del peliplatiado con intención de tocarlo, se detuvo a escasos centímetros del rostro del ojiazul

-no de nuevo-susurro mientras su respiración se agitaba ya no podía enfocar su mirada bien cerro fuertemente sus ojos, tenia miedo que al abrirlos fuera otra tonta alucinación y darse cuenta como la fiebre le hacia otra mala jugada, ya no lo aguantaba más esta vez sus fuerzas eran menos que las veces anteriores y su pequeña esperanza en que él despertara se hacían escasas, sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban y sus fuerzas se desvanecían y la inconciencia se hacia presente, antes de caer completamente inconsciente logro sentir como unos suaves brazos rodeaban su cintura, para luego sentir como su cuerpo arrastraba al otro cuerpo hasta caer sentados en el frio suelo sentía como lo abrazaban y le decían algo sin llegar a entender nada con el esfuerzo que le quedaba logro abrir sus ojos para ver la borrosa imagen en donde solo logro ver claramente unos hermosos y profundos ojos azules que destellaban de preocupación-suzuno…?

Lalalalalalalalalalala...x.x.x.x.x.… Lalalalalalalalalalala….XD!

-auy-un pequeño quejido salió de sus labios, levanto su mirada azabache para enfocarla en el techo de su habitación, se movió ligeramente hasta que su cuerpo quedo de lado, sonrió con satisfacción al recordar como la doctora le había confirmado que su espalda había sanado rápidamente y que podría ya moverse libremente pero con cierta precaución

-mejor iré a ver a los chicos-susurro para si mismo para luego levantarse lentamente y salir de su habitación-REUNION!-grito fuertemente mientras se detenía enfrente de la habitación del peliazul para luego golpearla como un desquiciado

-deja de golpear mi puerta así!-le decía kazemaru luego de abrir la puerta rápidamente-rayos mido para que quieres una reunión ahorita?-le pregunto mientras se acomodaba entre la puerta y se sostenía mas cómodamente de la muletas

-ay vamos kaze, ya llevamos 3 semanas sin hacer una reunión de ukes-le decía mientras le miraba suplicante-y no lo niegues que lo eres le dijo antes que el oji almendra pudiera reclamar

-mejor vamos por los demás para ir al hospital con fubuki-termino de decirle mientras salía de la habitación con ayuda de su amigo

-1/2 hr. después- xP

-ERES UN EMO ACEPTALO!-le gritaba por enésima vez el peliverde mientras miraba encolerizado a su mejor amigo

-ARGH! PUES PREFIERO SER UN EMO QUE SER UN HELADO PARLANTE!-le respondía con el mismo tono mientras retaba con la mirada al otro

- no entiendo como no se han matado-susurraba heat mientras miraba como el peliazul y el peliverde se gritaban como dos desquiciados enfrente del hospital

-chicos cálmense-susurraba algo preocupado tachimukai mientras levantaba sus manos hasta la altura de su rostro y las movía ligeramente tratando de tranquilizar a sus amigos

-déjalos tachi, estos dos ya son un caso perdido-le susurraba sakuma mientras suspiraba cansado de ver como ellos tenían tanta energía para pelearse casi todo el tiempo

-ya se están peleando?-pregunto fubuki mientras los miraba sorprendido, acababa de salir de terapia y se encuentra con dos de sus amigos armando escandalo enfrente de el hospital

-si, será mejor que los llevemos a que se tranquilicen no valla a ser que se pongan a gritar adentro del hospital y no valla a ser que nos echen a patadas-decia sakuma mientras arrastraba a sus dos amigos los cuales no paraban de intentar arrancarse un pedazo

-CALMENSE DE UNA VEZ!-gritaba ya enojado sakuma levantándose del suelo luego de un buen rato de estarlos aguantando en su riña -si no se callan juro que me coló a sus cuartos y los rapo totalmente-termino amenazándolos sonriendo con satisfacción al ver la cara de espanto de ambos

-Joder si que se gritan-oyeron todos mientras voltearon al identificar esa voz, kazemaru y midorikawa se pusieron más pálidos de lo que estaban, tachimukai tuvo que retirarse momentáneamente sus lentes oscuros, sakuma casi se le salen los ojos de la impresión, fubuki al igual que heat solamente se dedicaron a observarlo como si se tratase de un fantasma

-Peo que caritas! Te dije que se pondrían asi- decia terumi saliendo de la nada mientras abrazaba al peliplatiado, el cual solo suspiro-lo bueno es que todo esta gravado!-terminaba de decir alegremente el rubio mientras mostraba su lujosa cámara con uno que otro rasguño por el accidente que habían sufrido, mientras el ojiazul solo lo miraba con una gotita en el cuello

-"este día será demasiado largo"-pensaba algo afligido mientras un largo suspiro salía de sus labios…

Continuara….

De nuevo el capitulo 16…por extraños sucesos (¿), esta bien, mi queridísima amiga borro el 16 por intentar subir el 17…..como sea, el cap se perdió TwT….

.reviews? =3


	17. Chapter 17

HELLO! Como esta la gente bonita?...jajaja me sentí como en programa que chule a la gente xB…..gracias por sus reviews! Se les agradece!...aqui la extraña continuación! Espero lo lean…-w-

P.D:soy pesisisisisima en los títulos TwT

Discrimer: Inazuma Eleven (y también el Go ¬¬) **No me pertenecen**!...por ahora (?) 8D!

Cap.17: tristezas/confusiones encontradas

-tranquilízate-susurro el oji-verde algo desesperado, no era buena consolando y es más, no tenia idea de porque ahora abrazaba a aquel pequeño castaño

-la ama-susurraba con una voz totalmente queda, le dolían mucho los ojos sentía una gran punzada dolorosa, se aferro al chico al que abrazaba ya hace unos minutos

-oye tranquilo, tus…ojos-susurro algo desconcertado al ver como sus ojos empezaban a ponerse más rojos de lo normal para luego una ligera y pequeña lagrima rojiza empezara a descender por el rostro del chico-maldición-dijo al momento de cargar el cuerpo del menos para luego salir corriendo-mierda!…..más genial dudo que este mi día- decia irónico el chico para luego montarse en un taxi y dirigirse al hospital intentando detener la creciente hemorragia en los ojos azules

-porque tsunami-san?-...

-10 minutos después-

-doctora!-decia alterada una enfermera mientras llegaba a la cafetería, la doctora solo levanto su vista hasta enfocarla en la mirada preocupada de la enfermera-empeoro-termino susurrando

-mmm?-algo confundida por no saber quien de todos sus pacientes había empeorado prefirió agarrar su manzana dársela a la enfermera y salir corriendo

…

-intenten controlar la hemorragia- decia un doctor auxiliar algo alterado al ver como el castaño se movía de un lado a otro por el dolor

-traigan un sedante, rápido!-decia la doctora entrando en la sala de emergencia para luego hacer todos los procedimientos de limpieza-cual es l a situación?-pregunto hasta ponerse al lado del castaño

-hemorragia severa en ambos ojos-le informaba una enfermera mientras le ponía el sedante al chico para que quedara inconsciente-aun no sabemos la gravedad de está-terminaba de informarme mientras le ponía un respirador artificial al chico

-"pero si es…."-pensaba sorprendida para luego llevar su vista al frente para enfócala en la persona ajena a la sala-fudou?...

Lalalalalalalalalalala...x.x.x.x.x.… Lalalalalalalalalalala….XD!

-estoy arto!-gritaba desesperado el peliverde para luego levantarse de la suave cama de su mejor amigo

-tranquilízate-le susurraba kazemaru mientras suspiraba y apoyaba su mejía en su mano

-vamos mido no te desanimes-le decía fubuki intentando levantarle el animo a su amigo

-como quieres que me anime!...eh sido lo más obvio y…nada-decia frustrado mientras se dejaba caer sentado en la cama otra vez

-y yo que pensaba que mamoru era el más despistado-susurro kazemaru inconscientemente

-mamoru?-repitió sorprendido el peliverde para luego levantarse rápidamente y mirar pícaramente a su amigo

-ni lo intentes-le dijo amenazante del peliazul al ver las claras intenciones de burla del peliverde, él cual solo abría y cerraba la boca al ver la amenazante mirada del peliazul

-no se vallan a pelear de nuevo-susurro heat al ver como ambos intentaban matarse con la mirada, los demás asintieron

-oigan-susurro suzuno llamando la atención de todos-donde esta tachimukai?-pregunto finalmente al momento que todos abrirán los ojos al darse cuenta de ese detalle

Lalalalalalalalalalala...x.x.x.x.x.… Lalalalalalalalalalala….XD!

-porque rayos usamos estas extrañas sabanas?-preguntaba el moreno ya irritado por ese absurdo disfraz

-no son sabana!..-le contestaba igualmente irritado el pelirrosado-son túnicas…TUNICAS! Que se te quede-le dijo ya cansado de aguantar todo eso-deberías aprender de otomura-le dijo al mismo que señalaba al peliceleste

-sabes que ni siquiera esta consiente de lo que pasa-le dijo miyasaka mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados mientras levantaba la capucha del mencionado el cual estaba más que dormido y además tenia sus grandes auriculares que daba a entender claramente que no los oía

-maldito-susurro someoka ahora con una enorme vena a punto de estallar en su frente, agarro una pequeña piedra para luego arrojársela en la cabeza a ambos

-oye-protesto miyasaka sobándose la cabeza mientras que el peliceleste despertaba algo enojado y se quitaba los auriculares

-como sea…..el plan que hemos estado planeando por fin podrá empezar-empezaba a decir someoka emocionado-ahora si sabrán lo que es perder, además cada quien es consiente de que pareja es la que quiere disolver…..miyasaka quiere con kazemaru, otomura con tsunami, yo con fubuki….-decia con una sonrisa torcida-además solo tenemos que persuadir a sakuma para que se quede con kidou y a napper para que se quede con nagumo…-los demás sonrieron algo nerviosos al ver la mirada de su nuevo compañero

-y que pasa con hiroto y midorikawa?-pregunto intrigado otomura al sentir el incomodo silencio

-ya lo solucione, mañana sabrán quien es la persona que se nos unirá…..los demás no importan mucho…solo falta la aparecer nueva pareja-decia el moreno mientras fruncía el seño, mientras los tres sabían a quienes se referían

-de eso no hay mucho problema…terumi al parecer le atrae el chico león y que mejor que hacer sufrir a sakuma también, ya que el muy idiota no sabe lo que siente por genda y que "mejor" que se de cuenta demasiado tarde-decia también con una torcida sonrisa el rubio

-pero sakuma no estaba en ese plan-replicaba otomura al ver las claras intenciones de no ver a nadie feliz aparte de ellos

-eso solo será diversión….además tenemos a las chicas-decia someoka al recordar ese pequeño detalle, los otros solo lo miraron con una ceja levantada-recuerden que las chicas están enamoradas por los idiotas que no nos interesan, excepto toko-finalizaba de decir complacido de ver como el peliceleste fruncía notablemente el seño-pero eso se puede arreglar….bien! las usaremos, para que los idiotas no se acerquen a lo que nos pertenece, luego las apartamos a ellas, la parte más fácil-terminaba con un susurro que erizo la piel de los otros dos…..

Lalalalalalalalalalala...x.x.x.x.x.… Lalalalalalalalalalala….XD!

-al fin podre dormir en mi cama-susurraba feliz terumi mientras subía las escaleras, no pasaban más de las diez de la noche y estaba seguro que todos dormían-ojala que no me termine matando por haberme escapado de nuevo-susurro con una sonrisa nerviosa al recordar como su hermana le iba a dar de alta pero hasta mañana al medio día.

Un pequeño vibrado en su bolcillo derecho le hizo parar un poco antes de llegar a su cuarto, dirigido su rojiza mirada al aparato en sus manos al notar como su hermana lo llamaba

-¿Aló?-susurro algo nervioso-/**terumi…..donde estas?/-**se oyó al otro lado de su celular la voz femenina calmada de alguien que el conocía a la perfección-he-hermanita c-como es-estas? –pregunto evadiendo la anterior pregunta**-/….donde estas…./-**se volvió a oír con voz calma, estaba asustado su hermana solo usaba esa voz cuando de un memento a otro él la hacia enojar-en el campamento-finalmente confeso cerrando fuertemente sus ojos esperando una sarta de insultos de parte de hermana mayor**-/…/-**nada? Eso ya le estaba preocupando-/**…..esta bien….te espero para tu próxima revicion/-**se oyó finalmente luego de unos minutas, ella ya había colgado mientras el rubio con los ojos como platos no cabía en su asombro de que su hermana no lo regañara por atentar contra su salud (?)

Suspiro aliviado guardando su celular en su bolcillo nuevamente para luego abrir la puerta, su mirada sorprendida miraba atentamente como en su enorme cama matrimonial que se suponía solo el dormía ahora era invadida, se acerco lentamente hasta enfocar su mirada en la cabellera plateada que adornaba su almohada, se le acerco otro poco para soplar un mechón plateado haciendo despertar al intruso, el rubio sonrió al ver como el de ojos naranjas, miro como su cuerpo se tensaba para luego un color carmesí atravesara por completo su rostro

-AHHHH!-grito asustado atsuya al momento de lanzarle un casete cercano a el, el cual callo directamente en la cabeza del rubio dejándolo inconsciente…misteriosamente ( xD)

-QUE PASO!-gritaba kurimatsu entrando seguido de un asustado magane, un aterrado kabeyama y un confundido kogure

Los cuatro se pararon en seco al ver como el platinado sostenía un casete en sus manos, los cuatro dirigieron su mirada al inconsciente rubio para nuevamente dirigirla al platinado y viceversa

-lo mataste….con un casete?-pregunto desconcertado magane viendo al "arma", luego de un incomodo silencio fue roto por las carcajadas de kogure, kageyama ya no asustado y sin las ganas de ir al baño se acerco al rubio intentando despertar al rubio con ayuda de kurimatsu

CONTINUARA!...?

Creo que me voy a coronar como dramática y algo exagerada! xD…rayos ya estoy alargando muchísimo el fic, ademas de que esta muy loco Xp….bueno tal vez solo unos dos o tres….o cuatro? Bueno en realidad no se como terminar el fic -w-….la conti no se para cuando, estoy algo atareada con tantas cosas, mejor me ordeno un poco y luego continuo…espero que no mueran de aburrimiento luego de leer mi fic ^^U…saludos! =3

Review?... :)


End file.
